The Change Up
by loss4words
Summary: Bella is frustrated with where her life is going after a series of bad occurrences in her life. She decides to let fate make decisions for her for one night. Where will fate lead her?
1. Chapter 1

The Change-Up

O/S

Bella is on the prowl, needing a fix in a bad way. This just isn't her month. Not only had she lost her job because her manager was beginning to go off the deep end, but she also barged in on her boyfriend-well, now ex-boyfriend-fucking another woman...on her bed. She went off the handle, picking up the heaviest things within reach and whipping them at Tyler and his whore on the bed. Bella didn't necessarily blame the woman, but she had to know by the appearance of the apartment that he lived with someone, was with someone.

She kicked him out the same day; it had always been her apartment anyway. She gave him until the end of the day to get his stuff out, and if it wasn't gone by the time she returned home from work, she was calling the Salvation Army to come and get it all. It was the day after she kicked Tyler out that she lost her job.

Bella wanders through the rain-dampened streets of Seattle, searching; for who or what, she's not sure. Her skin is taut, like she hasn't used lotion after a shower for a few weeks, but she knows that's not the problem. Her body is screaming for contact; a good fucking would help. Her vibrator has not been satisfying her needs the last week or so and she's dying for some skin on skin connection. The need is crawling through her veins.

She turns a corner and hears thumping music. Lady Gaga is spouting off lyrics about some lavender-haired girl. Without even looking at the sign above the establishment, Bella makes her way to the entrance; a woman is at the door instead of a man, and cards her. She slaps a bracelet around her wrist and Bella walks in.

She quickly makes her way over to the bar and waits for the pretty bartender to notice her. It doesn't take long as the club is not all that busy. This usually isn't the type of establishment Bella enjoys. She likes her pubs, her hole-in-the-wall bars that have dartboards and pool tables and grumpy old men enjoying their drafts while they grumble over Mariner statistics.

No, this is very different than her regular bars. But tonight, she doesn't care. Tonight, she is leaving it all up to fate. So far, it isn't so bad.

The brunette bartender with black rimmed glasses finally makes it over to her.

"What'll it be, sweetie?" She has a very feminine voice, but she is able to project it so Bella can hear her over the loud music.

She holds up two fingers. "Bourbon, clean."

The bartender eyes her carefully and nods. Not a minute later, Bella's shots are in front of her; she downs one and leaves the second on the bar. She raises her hand just a bit to get the bartender's attention once again. She waits a few moments and the bartender comes back to her.

"What do you have for wheat?" She asks, knowing that she should slow down and not pound bourbon all night.

"Right now, we have Paulander Heif-weizen. It's good."

She nods at the bartender. "I'll take one. And another bourbon."

The bartender eyes the full bourbon in front of Bella, but just nods and moves to get her drinks. She returns with them a minute later and Bella picks up the bourbon from her first order and downs it. She picks up the bottle of beer and takes a pull.

Bella swings her barstool around to survey the club now that she has some alcohol in her bloodstream. She looks to the dance floor and sees a lot of women. She moves her eyes to the balcony and sees yet more women. She looks to the tables and sees women, and one man, who appears quite flamboyant.

Bella quickly turns back to the bar and takes a long pull from her beer. The bartender stands on the other side of the bar, looking at her. A small smile adorns her face.

She sees the surprise on Bella's face and laughs. "Did you look at the sign above the door before you came in? You certainly weren't expecting all women, were you?"

Bella studies the woman for a second and smiles. "No, I didn't, and no, I wasn't, but I don't mind. It's all about fate, baby."

The bartender really studies her this time and licks her lips just a little. Someone at the end of the bar-another woman-calls to her, "Angela." She winks at Bella and moves to the other end of the bar. Bella picks up the last bourbon and feels it burn down her throat. She quickly finishes the rest of her beer and leaves her coat on her chair to let the bartender know she will be back.

Bella makes her way onto the dance floor. She does not know who sings the song that's playing, but she doesn't really care. She feels the heat of the alcohol throughout her body and she begins to sway. There are other bodies around her, swaying like hers. Some caress, some kiss, some grope, but Bella just sways and closes her eyes. Her arms go above her head and she slowly undulates to the music. This is something she has never done, although it's not like she never felt the need. Tyler had always kept her on a leash. But she has regained her freedom and she refuses to ever let it be taken again. She is her own fucking woman.

The song ends and a new one begins. Bella keeps dancing, this time a little quicker. Her eyes remain closed as her body moves, feeling the music move through, over and around her. She feels a brush of skin, but doesn't open her eyes. Sensing the presence of more bodies, Bella knows that women are crowding the dance floor.

Feeling a graze on the small of her back, her eyes open this time and she moves around to see who's touched her.

Bella has never felt a strong attraction to a woman; she has always stuck to men. But in this moment, she cannot deny the surge of desire that courses through her. She still feels the tingle on her lower back where the woman's finger trailed along just moments ago.

The blonde pulls Bella to her and they begin to sway together. The woman looks Bella in the eyes, focuses. One of her hands trail the side of Bella's body, learning her curves while the other nestles at the nape of her neck, touching her hair. Bella is unsure of what to do. She has never done this before, at least not with a woman. She imagines it can't be much different than with a man, so she returns the blonde's attention.

Bella looks up and the blonde smiles down at her. She is just a little taller than Bella, the way Bella likes. Without thinking, Bella finds herself raising her hand and tracing the woman's luscious lips with her finger. She feels the breath that moves through them and the woman's tongue just barely touches her fingertip. Bella feels a shock go through her.

Scared and unsure, Bella continues to sway with the beautiful woman. She has never been in this kind of situation, has never dreamed that she would be in this kind of scenario. Not only is she worried about being put on the spot like this, and by a woman, but she is also incredibly afraid of the feelings and thoughts that rage through her mind and body. She likes this woman and is turned on by her. If only arousal were a strong enough word to describe it.

Without another thought, Bella flees. She runs past the bartender, leaving her coat and unpaid bar tab. She doesn't think about any of these things as she runs out the door though, she just runs. None of these things register as she flies out the door. Outside, Bella turns the corner and begins to make her way home. She runs for a while, and then slows to a walk after she feels a stitch in her side. Bella is oblivious to everything but the thoughts in her head and the mental image of the blonde.

Bella walks a little while longer and is a block from her apartment when she hears a sound. Assuming it is the bouncer, she thinks maybe she should turn around and go back to pay. Bella doesn't have to go inside to pay the bartender and get her coat; maybe she could get the bouncer to take the money in to Angela and grab her jacket. Feeling guilty about not paying her tab and tipping the bartender, Bella turns around and collides with a body.

Bella loses her balance and begins to fall, but hands reach out and grip her, holding her up.

"Whoa there, Beautiful. You okay?"

Bella looks up and stares at the blonde from the bar. She attempts to say something, but nothing comes out. She is baffled.

"You're a first-timer, aren't you? It's okay; you don't have to be shy with me, sugar. I'm Rose, by the way." She sticks her hand out towards Bella. She is holding Bella's coat in her other hand.

Bella bites her bottom lip and takes Rose's hand, but doesn't shake it. Their hands are suspended in the air, holding on to one another, unsure of where to go next.

"I need to go back to the bar. I didn't pay...and my coat..." Bella stumbles across her words, flustered and still turned on. She feels desire building in her stomach. She moves her feet a little, trying to make it go away, or to distract herself.

Rose smiles. "Nah, I got it, Angela is my cousin anyway...the bartender. And I grabbed your jacket." Rose moves and places the coat around Bella's shoulders. She slowly grabs Bella's long hair pulls it out of the coat.

A chill moves through Bella, but it is not from the cold. She quickly reaches toward her neck and grabs Rose's hand. "I.....I've never," she whispers.

"I know. But I promise to be sweet, Bella. And we can take this at your pace. We only go where you want to go." Rose wants to taste Bella's lips, the sexy, pouty lips that have been mesmerizing her since she first laid eyes on the girl stumbling into her club.

Rose moves to stand in front of Bella again, closer this time. She can feel the girl's warm breath hit her throat in the cool autumn air. Rose wants to taste it, her, she wants to taste every inch of this brave woman. She moves her hand to Bella's chin and tilts her face up to hers. And slowly, to give her time to back out, Rose leans in. She doesn't touch her lips to Bella's right away, but feels the warm breath that comes from the girl's mouth and breathes it in. Bella's breaths are shaky but she doesn't back away. Rose gently makes their lips touch, and Bella lets out a soft moan.

Rose takes that as permission and lets her tongue run along Bella's bottom lip. Bella gasps and opens her mouth, inviting Rose in. Rose accepts the invitation immediately and begins to explore Bella's mouth, reveling in the most delicious taste she has ever experienced in another woman. They kiss under the hazy light of the street lamp until they must break apart, both breathless and buzzing with sexual need.

They both pant heavily and Bella reaches into her coat pocket. She wouldn't have been able to get into her apartment without going back to the bar anyway; her keys are in her coat pocket. She pulls them out and unlocks the entrance to the building. She takes a step inside and looks back at Rose, who has not moved.

"Are you coming?" she asks timidly.

A large smile stretches across Rose's face. "Like I could ever deny you now that I know how it feels just to kiss you."

Rose follows Bella up two flights of stairs, watching the sway of her ass. She wants to grab onto the woman's sensual hips; she reaches out and touches the sliver of bare skin that peeks out from beneath Bella's coat. In front of her, Bella quietly moans.

The two women finally stand outside of Bella's apartment door and she jingles the keys and bounces the shitty lock to get the door open. Bella holds it open; she nods for Rose to enter and follows her inside. Setting her keys on the table that sits just inside the door and under the mirror, Bella looks in the mirror at the woman standing behind her. Rose feels it and meets Bella's gaze in the reflection. Bella moves to take her coat off, but Rose beats her to it and slides the jacket from her shoulders.

Bella turns around as Rose is hanging the coat on a hook. Rose moves to untie her own jacket, but Bella stops her hands and loosens the belt for her.

This is so new to her, but Bella almost feels that it's more sensual than undressing a man.

The belt falls to Rose's sides and Bella moves around to Rose's backside and slides the coat from her long arms. She turns and hangs the coat on the hook next to her own.

Bella gently grabs Rose's shoulder to angle her toward the living room and turns and walks. She flips on a lamp in the corner and grabs the remote to her radio, turning it on.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella could really use another alcoholic beverage. It's not that she needs to be drunk to do this, not at all; she just needs to relax a little more.

"Whatever you are having is fine with me." Rose begins to walk around the room, studying it and looking at the framed photographs on the walls. There are also a few pieces of eclectic art she admires.

Bella emerges from the kitchen with two bottles of wheat beer. "I hope this is okay."

Rose smiles and nods. "This is great. I needed to drink a little bit more at my bar, but I met this sexy brunette who ran out on me. I couldn't let her go though, so I missed out on the rest of my drinks."

Bella looks at her, studying her facial expression and her eyes, testing them for truth. Bella finds no lies in Rose's eyes.

She takes a long pull from her beer and sets it on the coffee table. Both women sit on the couch; Rose sits back and relaxes but Bella is still tense. Rose senses it and reaches her hand out, placing in on Bella's leg, just above her knee. Bella tenses a bit more but feels the heat of Rose's hand, the warmth traveling to her lower abdomen. It feels like a rubber band tightening. She knows the feeling well. She has had a few desirable partners, but never in her life did she think she would be feeling it because of a woman.

She wants Rose and it scares her, scares her because it is the unknown. But if she looks at her life and the way it has been going this past month, she recognizes it as a crossroad. She can remain on the same path she has always followed, or she can follow what her heart is screaming at her to do. Bella is not sure her brain agrees, but she cannot just ignore her heart. She went out for the evening with the intention of listening to fate, and she simply cannot turn away when it stares her in the face in the form of the gorgeous woman before her.

Bella looks at Rose and takes a deep breath. She grabs her beer from the table, finishes it off and sets the empty bottle back down. Rose watches her closely.

"Rose?" She pauses, "I want you to kiss me again."

Bella looks down at her knees as she says it, and watches Rose's hand. Rose begins to swirl her fingers around the inside of Bella's lower thigh and moves closer. With her other hand, she brings Bella's face to hers. They stare at each other for a few moments, maybe many, maybe barely any at all. This time, Bella leans in and makes the first contact, surprising Rose with her courage.

Their kisses are gentle at first. Rose lets Bella lead and get more comfortable knowing the girl is a virgin to women. Bella slips her tongue out to taste Rose's lips and Rose opens her mouth to gently receive Bella's gift. Bella whimpers and glides her tongue into Rose's mouth. Rose returns with a gentle prod of her tongue and moves her hand just a little higher on Bella's thigh.

Rose is beginning to get really heated. The girl tastes so damn good; she wants to taste all of her. She is silently begging God to let it get that far.

"Unn...fuck Bella, you taste so good. I fucking love breathing you." Rose's voice comes out breathy and slightly low. It makes Bella feel even warmer, hot. Bella needs more room. She wants to lie down next to Rose, to spread out beside her and kiss her, long and hard.

"Bedroom," Bella groans out between Roses lips. They both stand but keep kissing, fumbling back toward Bella's bedroom. The hallway is short and they are there after a minute. They stand at the foot of the bed and Rose reaches down to the hem of Bella's shirt. They stop kissing and Rose looks to Bella, asking permission. Bella nods her approval but feels a small bubble of anxiety rising.

Slowly, Rose lifts the red shirt over Bella's head. She desperately wants to see Bella's skin, but keeps her eyes on her face until she seems comfortable again. Rose notices that Bella's breathing has quickened once more and so she begins to kiss her again. It starts slowly, but quickly builds to a frenzy. Rose breaks her mouth from Bella's and begins to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. Bella lets out small moans as Rose moves down her chest a little more, trailing her hand to one of Bella's breasts. Palming it over her bra, Rose touches the skin not covered by the cloth with the lightness of a feather, causing goosebumps to break out over Bella's smooth skin.

Bella is growing more comfortable and reaches to the hem of Rose's shirt, wanting to give back what she is receiving. She pulls up a bit and Rose raises her arms, allowing Bella to pull the shirt over her head.

They kiss and groan and mumble "so good" back and forth to another. Bella finds the courage and begins to kiss down Rose's neck to her breasts. She reaches around her back and unclasps her bra. Rose's supple breasts break free of their cage and Bella looks back up to her face. Rose smiles slightly and lowers herself to the bed, crawling to the head of it. Bella walks around to the side that Rose lays on and sits beside her.

Slowly, Bella raises her hand and touches one of Rose's nipples; it puckers tighter and Rose whimpers. Bella wants to taste it, wants to taste all of this sexy woman. Her fear is dissipating; Rose will not judge her.

She lifts a leg and straddles Rose's legs. She slowly lowers her top half down; Rose watches her, but says nothing. Bella kisses just above Rose's belly button, and begins to move around her torso, kissing and licking. She blows air across the areas that she licks and Rose hisses in pleasure. Bella moves her kisses to Rose's chest, her nose pressed to the skin, between her gorgeous tits. Bella darts her tongue out to the side and Rose arches her back ever so slightly, begging for it.

Bella moves her mouth above the tight nipple and flicks her tongue out touching the tip as Rose gasps and bucks her hips. Bella moves her entire mouth over the nipple and sucks, it is hard and wanting. She moves her hand to the other nipple and plays with it; she kneads the soft flesh of the large breast and teases the skin. After several moments Rose grabs Bella's head and brings her up to her face, kissing her hard; she then flips Bella to her back and straddles her. She wants to cry at the girl's bravery, but she doesn't.

She unlatches Bella's bra and immediately begins sucking on a nipple. Bella's breasts are smaller than her own, but she palms them and they fit perfectly in her hand. The skin is silky smooth and pale. Bella begins to grow quite aroused and is making all kinds of noises. She grunts, she groans, she whimpers.

Rose stops and sits up a bit. She looks at Bella's face, alight with ecstasy, and moves a hand to the button on Bella's jeans. Rose keeps her eyes on her face, waiting for Bella to stop her; she doesn't. She unbuttons the jeans and moves to slide them off, dropping them to the floor. She removes Bella's socks and lies down beside her.

They kiss again and Bella begins to twine her fingers through Rose's long hair. It feels like silk and Bella wants to run her fingers through it forever. She props her head up with one hand and moves the other one back to Rose's nipple. She swirls it a few times and then takes her hand lower, to the button of Rose's pants. She flicks it open and helps Rose take them off. They are both in their underwear. Rose's is silk and frilly; Bella's, stripey and boycut.

Rose moves her hand down to Bella's waist and makes circular motions on her hip. Slowly, she takes her graze lower and lower until she is just above Bella's clothed slit. She feels the heat of it and gently pushes her finger over the sensitive area. Bella bucks and Rose is amazed at how wet she is. Wet for her

"Ungh. Please Rose. Please."

Rose doesn't need anything more. She begins to rub her fingers back and forth over Bella's slit, eliciting more heavy moans from the sexy woman beside her. Bella plays with Rose's nipples and their mouths find each other again. They kiss and touch and soon it is not enough for Bella. She wants to touch Rose too, but she doesn't want the cloth barrier. She wants to FEEL her.

Bella reaches her hand down to the top of Rose's panties and starts to slide them down. Rose freezes a little, stunned, but then lifts her hips slightly to allow Bella to pull them off. Bella looks down to see all of Rose; she is exquisite and shaved. Part of Bella worries for a second as she is not completely shaved and does not know what this situation calls for. She refuses to stop though; she needs this too much.

Bella moves her hand between Rose's legs just over her shaved mound. She slides her finger over the outer area of Rose's slit.

"Uh. SHIT! That feels so good Bella. Unnn...so good."

Bella slips her finger inside Rose and touches the wet softness. It feels so good, like she should have been doing this a long time ago. Rose groans and bucks her hips slightly. As Bella slowly pumps her finger in and out of Rose, she adds another finger and then grazes over Rose's clit. Rose holds in a scream.

"SHIT! I can't believe you just did that!"

Bella stops her ministrations. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Shit, Baby, no, don't be sorry. I'm just surprised. It feels so fucking good. You feel so good."

Rose moves her mouth to Bella's again, devouring her. Bella begins to thrust her fingers deep into Rose again and Rose raises her hips to meet them. Rose hooks her fingers into Bella's last piece of clothing and tugs it down; Bella kicks her underwear off as Rose moves her fingers between Bella's legs.

Rose runs her long fingers over the very short hairs that Bella leaves to grow on her mound. Rose loves it. She rarely sees hair on a pussy anymore and would let her own grow, but hates the growing-back itch. Bella has a beautiful short patch of dark hair. Rose touches it and becomes more turned on. She slips fingers into Bella's folds and grazes her clit; Bella cries out and mutters a 'fuck' and bucks her hips. Rose pumps her glorious fingers in and out of Bella; her fingers grow wetter and wetter as Bella becomes more and more aroused.

Rose slips her fingers from Bella and lifts them to her face; she can smell the heady, intoxicating scent. Bella's eyes flick open to see Rose lick the juices from her fingers and her eyes grow wide.

"You taste amazing. Have you ever tasted yourself, Bella?" Bella shakes her head no; she has never thought to taste her own arousal.

Rose lowers her finger to Bella's lip and wipes some of the slickness across them. Bella hesitates and then flicks her tongue out.

Bella looks up to Rose and sees a predatory look in her eyes. It makes Bella's blood boil all the more. Jolts of need shoot through her body. Rose recognizes the need as it matches her own and she slowly begins to move to the other end of the bed. Bella wants to be frightened by what this means, but she cannot find the fear, only the want. She wants Rose to do this, wants Rose to lick her. She wants to lick Rose as well, long and hard; she wants to thrust into her with her tongue and fingers.

Rose opens Bella's legs wider and situates herself between them; she begins to kiss and lick the insides of her thighs. Bella's hands grip the bed sheets and she squirms as Rose returns her fingers to Bella's folds and begins to once again pump them inside of her. Rose continues to kiss closer and closer to Bella's clit and the scent grows stronger. Bella feels like she may die in anticipation and is about to open her eyes and look when she feels soft and wet against her wet. A spasm of pleasure flows through her body and her back arches off of the bed.

"Oh FUCK! Fuck, Rose, fuck me. That is so good. Shit!" She opens her eyes and watches as Rose tongue fucks her.

Rose looks up at Bella as she spouts off profanities when she first laps at Bella's clit. She savors the flavor of Bella on her tongue and then begins to use both her tongue and her fingers. Bella squirms and thrusts her hips in Rose's face and Rose moves faster; Rose's hair falls across the bed and some of it lies upon Bella's pussy, tickling her. They both ignore it as Rose is working Bella into a frenzy and Bella begins to feel the tension build in her lower half. She is so close she could scream.

With a couple more thrusts of her fingers, Rose licks one more time and then gently bites down on Bella's clit. It throws Bella over the edge and she screams and pants, her body convulsing. Rose continues to lap up the juices that Bella spills out, a gift for Rose's hard work.

Rose kisses Bella's mound one more time and begins to kiss back up to her chest then to her mouth. Bella attacks Rose's mouth like it is her ticket to eternal life. She tastes herself on Rose and loves the mingled flavors.

They kiss for a while and Bella begins to play with Rose's breasts again. She really admires them; they are fucking gorgeous tits. Bella wishes she had a pair like them, but likes them better on Rose.

Bella kisses down Rose's torso and licks around her belly button. She wants to go further, but she is unsure. Rose senses and runs her fingers over Bella's forehead.

"You don't have to. I'm not like that. I won't push you past your comfort. Tasting you was enough for me."

Bella nods, but her mind is made. Rose's generosity makes her want to give back as much as she can, and she will.

Bella returns her fingers to Rose's gloriously shaved folds and slowly pumps them in and out, smoothly. After a minute she gets an idea. She stops and holds a finger up to Rose, asking for a moment. Bella stands up and goes over to her bedside table. She opens a drawer and pulls out her vibrator. Bella looks at Rose, who has an eyebrow arched, but a smirk on her face.

Bella brings the vibrator back to bed with her and turns it on. She climbs between Rose's legs and places the vibrator against Rose's core, but does not push it in; she lets the vibrations work their magic and turn Rose on. Bella slips the vibrator inside Rose and pulls it back out; she does it again, and this time runs the thumb of her free hand over Rose's clit.

Rose calls out, a throaty moan. Bella pumps the vibrator in and out of her several times and gently flicks Rose's clit, making Rose moan even more.

Bella pulls the vibrator out after several moments and throws it to the bed. It is all or nothing; Bella leans in and brushes her nose along Rose's slit. She places her tongue along the folds and laps at the wetness. Rose bucks her hips as Bella thrusts her tongue in as far as she can; the taste is exquisite. Bella adds her fingers back in with her tongue thrusts and fucks Rose as hard as she can. Bella feels her own body beginning to work itself into a frenzy. She licks at Rose's clit and listens as she squirms on the bed. Bella thrusts her fingers hard one, two, three more times and sucks hard on Rose's clit, then blows a cool stream of air into Rose.

Rose comes undone; she has never had such a strong orgasm, never felt the tightness build quite like that in her and then just completely erupt. Rose lets go of the bed sheets as Bella continues to drink in her juices. When Bella is done, she crawls back up to meet Rose and once again, they kiss, marrying their tongues.

.

After a while, the kisses become pecks and then they stop altogether. They lay entwined, still playing with one another, but more for fun. They are utterly exhausted and spent; completely satiated.

At some point, they both use the bathroom and quickly make their way back to the bed. Bella glances at the clock and groans but when Rose eyes it, she laughs. Three thirty in the morning; these are normal hours for Rose, but not for Bella. They roll into one another and lay there quietly with their eyes closed.

"Good night Rose. I'm so glad I went into that bar." Bella whisper-mumbles to Rose.

"Night Bella. I am, too."

They both silently think about the evening's events as they relax into the bed and each other, trying to fall asleep. Bella replays the evening and thinks about what this means for her. She has never before ventured down this avenue, never really even thought about it. Bella knows she still definitely likes men, but now realizes that she likes women too....at least, the one lying beside her.

Is she ONLY attracted to the woman beside her? Bella thinks back to the woman that sat outside of the club, checking ID's. She had caramel-colored hair and she was pretty, but did Bella find her sexy? NO. She didn't find her sexy; the woman held nothing for her…not that looks are everything.

What about the bartender, Angela? She was sexy in a librarian kind of way, but Bella didn't feel the desire to tongue-fuck her like she had to Rose; still, she couldn't deny that the bartender was cute.

Bella's thoughts begin to grow murky and she soon drifts off to sleep.

All the while, Rose has her own thoughts about what happened tonight. She is surprised by her actions. She has never before run out after a woman. Rose has always been the one pursued, but something in her told her to go after the girl.

So she did.

Rose could tell the girl was fresh, a first-timer when she walked into her club. When the girl actually made it out onto the dance floor and began to move, Rose was shocked...and turned on. She decided she wouldn't push the girl if she showed interest, but fuck if she wasn't shocked when Bella moaned as Rose kissed her the first time.

Rose did not often find it easy to get off with another woman. Actually, she had never been able to get off with another woman, but she still enjoyed the intimacy and also loved to taste them. Men had always been able to do the trick, but she attributed her inability to cum with women to her childhood, and the abuse she took from her mother. Tonight had kind of been like a breakthrough for her, and she owed it to the sweet woman beside her.

Tonight Bella had taken Rose somewhere she had never been. It left Rose euphoric and somewhat raw, but ever so grateful.

Rose cannot wait to tell Edward about this. He is her longtime friend and confidant, as well as fuck buddy. He knows of her love of women, but will be as surprised as she is that she was able to get off with one. They have had many conversations about this barrier that she has had with women for so long.

After a while, Rose's coherent thoughts morph into her dreams, and the two women sleep.

Bella wakes up first. She glances at the clock and is glad, for once, that she does not currently have a job. It is eleven in the morning. Bella quietly climbs out of the bed, not wanting to disturb the beauty beside her, and makes her way to the bathroom

Bella gets dressed and goes to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She is sitting down reading the newspaper, scouring it for employment, when Rose emerges from the bedroom.

"Morning Rose." She says it quietly, timidly.

Rose smiles. "Don't be shy and all that shit, I know you are certainly not shy!" She walks over to Bella and kisses her on the mouth.

Bella's breathing spikes, but she kisses Rose back. "Would you like something for breakfast? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, just black."

Bella pours her a cup and sets it in front of Rose. There are a few moments of awkward silence before Rose speaks up.

"So, what are you doing today?"

Bella feels a little strange in this situation. She is not sure what she expected, but it isn't this; it feels so....domestic. She smiles. "Uh, looking for a job, I guess."

"Mmm, that sucks. What do you do, if I may ask?" Rose has an idea brewing.

"Well, I did advertising at the last place I worked, and I did bookkeeping at the place before that. Wow, I sound like a job whore, but the first place went belly up and my recent place canned me because my manager went psycho."

Rose nods, "So, do you do all that computer shit then, too? Graphic design, yada yada yada?"

"Oh yeah, I know how to do all kinds of shit. I was designing a lot of web pages and marketing boards at the last place."

Rose nods and stands up. She moves over toward the door and slips her boots on, then laces them up. "I have to get going, Bella. That bar you met me at last night, well, that's MY bar. I need to talk to my cousin and make sure nothing major happened after I left last night and I need to do inventory."

Rose straightens up and grabs her jacket from the hook; she swings it around her shoulders and slips her arms in the holes. Bella walks over to her and begins to tie the belt around Rose's waist for her.

"Give me your phone, Bella."

Bella reaches over to the table by the door and grabs her phone, handing it to Rose. Rose programs her number into it and then calls her own phone and hangs up.

"I would like to see you again, Bella. Would that be okay?"

Bella nods; she wants to see Rose again as well. "I'd like that."

Rose opens the apartment door and turns back to Bella. "Stop by the club later, around six tonight if you don't have anything going on. I may have a job for you if you are interested. If not, that's cool, but stop by anyway."

"You don't have to give me a job...."

Rose holds her hand up..."I know I don't, but I need to hire someone, and I like you. I TRUST you."

Bella nods and Rose leans in close to her and kisses her softly; she moves her tongue over Bella's lips. Bella opens her mouth and touches her tongue to Rose's.

Rose breaks it off after a bit. "I've gotta get going, Kitten. See you tonight?"

Bella nods and Rose winks at her and walks out into the hall. She reaches the door to the stairs and opens it. Rose turns back and smiles at Bella and then disappears through it. Bella looks out in the hall and notices her neighbor smiling at her. Bella rolls her eyes and then turns to go back into her apartment.

"Shut up, Esme!"

Bella shuts the door and picks her phone up. She types out a quick test message to Emmett:

holy shitz yo! call me AY-SAP cuz I need some fucking mental dialogue release. ur never gunna believe what went down last night. that would be me...but on WHO? fucking call me assbag!

Bella sets her phone back down and walks to her bathroom to take a shower. She needs to gush to someone; she prays Emmett calls soon.

On the street below, Rose makes the short trek back to her club. As she walks, she flips open her phone and hits #2 and Send. The name "Eddieboy" pops up on the screen. It rings twice and someone answers.

"Holy fuck, Edward! You have GOT to meet this girl from last night!"

~~And that is the twat-licking motherfucking end~~

Chapter Summary: This is a one shot and for now I have no plans to carry it out any further unless there is a request to. I left it open at the end in case I do decide to carry it out, but for now it is staying as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You wanted Chapter 2, you dirty birds, so here it is. I know, not as much smut as you'd like, but I promise...Chapter 2 PROMISES to be rather hawt. This is the lead-up to that. I have to give a shout out the wonderful girls at PTB who read over my chapter this time around. You are amazing and thank you for correcting....everything. And my special, smutty lurv to SweetVenom69 who is and always will be, my bitch. I'm hers too, so it's fairplay.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I'm just having some smutty fun with them.

...on to Chapter 2

* * *

Bella is nervous about the prospect of a new job, especially under the circumstances of how she came across the opportunity. But, an opportunity is an opportunity, and she can't pass it by.

Bella never had been the type of girl to get all frilled up; most of her wardrobe consisted of jeans and t-shirts. She occasionally wears skirts and blouses when it is required of her, but she mainly chooses to stay casual. Besides, most of her "dress-up clothes" leave her feeling more like an old lady than a twenty-something-year-old. She curls the last strand of her long hair with the curling iron and unplugs it from the outlet.

Bella looks in the mirror one last time before she walks out of the bathroom, fidgeting with the tattered hem of her shirt. "That'll have to be good enough." She speaks to herself through the mirror and shrugs her shoulders. She received a text from Rose earlier in the day detailing her on what time she should arrive for work and what type of attire she should wear. Rose told her to dress comfortably, so here she stands, in her holey skinny jeans, her Chucks and an old t-shirt she picked up from Goodwill that is so old it is a bit worn through.

She moves through her apartment to make sure she turned off the TV and any other appliances. She grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and makes her way to the front door. Grabbing her corduroy shoulder bag and keys, she locks the door and lets herself out of the apartment.

On the walk to the bar, Bella thinks back to three nights ago, to the night she met Rose. Bella had always been a 'made for a man' kinda girl. She never thought of experimenting in college or after, for that matter. What happened with Rose was completely spontaneous and totally out of character for her. It was exactly what she needed. She and Rose had not gotten together since that first night, hadn't even spoken on the phone, but here she is, on her way to a new job and working for Rose.

Bella can't help but worry that it might be weird working for Rose; it leaves her confused as to what comes next. She doesn't know anything about Rose, and curses herself for not asking nearly enough questions. With everything happening so fast, there hadn't really been time to. She knows both in her heart and her mind that if she'd had the time to think it all through, it never would have happened.

As Bella walks to her new job, she wonders what will come of her and Rose. Will they become friends? Is what happened three nights ago the first and last time that kind of contact will ever happen between the two of them? Does she want more? Does Rose want more? They are going to have to have a talk.

Before Bella turns the corner, to walk just a few more steps to the bar, she pauses, steeling herself. She takes a few deep breaths and once again, straightens her shirt out and turns the corner. The moment of truth is upon her.

It is a Tuesday evening - a slower night for the club - so there is no one at the door to allow her entrance or check her ID this time. Bella pulls open the heavy, blood-red door and steps through. The music in the club is loud, like the last time she was here, and the lights are dim. Strobe lights move over the dance floor where a few bodies sway to the music and into one another. Bella takes another deep breath and heads toward the bar.

There are only a few people, mostly women, who sit at the bar. Angela leans against the bar at the far end but notices Bella as soon as she is in sight. Angela holds up a finger to the woman she is speaking to and gives her a charismatic, yet flirty smile. She makes her way over to Bella.

"Hi! Bella, right? How are you? Rose said you would be in tonight." Angela beams at Bella and tosses her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"Hi, Angela. I'm good, thanks for asking. Rose said for me to come in tonight, and I have no idea where to go. Is she here?" Bella is beyond nervous and wonders if Angela is able to decipher anything in what she just said.

"First off, it's Ang or Angie. Only my mom calls me Angela. Ick. And Rose is in the office, let me show you," Ang says as she lifts the bar divider and steps out from behind it. She walks in front of Bella and down a hall to the right; Bella quickly follows her.

Ang knocks once and opens the door, ushering Bella inside with a light push on her lower back.

"Rosie, she's all yours," Ang says to Rose. Ang turns and winks at Bella, then goes back out the door.

Bella stands rigid with her back up against the door, nervous, and wonders if Rose can hear her breathing loudly or the way her heart beats manically in her chest. Bella looks around the small, cluttered office and everywhere else but at Rose.

"Are you going to avoid looking at me all night or what?" Rose is the first to speak, breaking the deafening silence.

Bella finally turns her gaze to Rose, who wears an amused smile on her perfect mouth. Bella feels the smile slowly stretch across her own face and shakes her head. "No, I'm not. That would be hard to do; you're like a beacon in the room."

Bella can't be sure, but she thinks she sees a bit of a blush rise across Rose's sharp cheek bones and down her neck, into the collar of her shirt. She feels pride that she is the cause of that blush.

Rose stands from her chair and walks around to the front of her desk and leans against it. She folds her arms across her chest, "This isn't going to be weird Bella. I won't let it. What happened between us was great. Actually, it was fucking fantastic and I don't regret it for a second. To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Let's just have fun, okay? Can we do that?"

Bella is relieved and smiles widely at Rose. This is what she had fretted about for three full days and Rose laid it all out for the both of them without Bella even having to say anything. Bella wants to have fun, and she wants this job to work. She nods at Rose, "We can definitely do that, Rose."

Rose smiles, "Good. Okay, so I know that I said book work and computer shit, but would you mind learning the front too? Chances are you won't ever have to work up there, but just in case. You can say no, of course, but it _could _be kind of fun for you. Besides, it would teach you to loosen up a bit."

Bella thinks about that for a second. Can she bartend? Better yet, does she want to? Fuck yeah she does. "That would actually be kind of awesome, Rose. I'd love to."

"Kick ass, Cookie," Rose smirks.

"Cookie?" Bella asks. A pet name she thinks and shudders a little. Tyler had given her a pet name, but it was a terrible one that made no sense: Booba. Bella still has no idea where the fuck he came up with such a horrific name for her.

"Ang called you Cookie the Bookie when I told her you were going to start on here. It kind of stuck," Rose explains to Bella as she begins to clear a space around the computer where Bella can work. "She meant nothing by it, only as an endearment."

Bella chuckles. "It's okay." She pauses and looks around, "So, is it okay to pick things up in here, or is this, like, an organized mess or something?"

"HA-HA. No, you can clean, if you really want to. Actually, if you do, I will give you a _lovely_ surprise." Rose replies back and then licks her lips at Bella. "Listen, I need to get up front for a few minutes. Just hop on the computer and see what you find. I left a list on the notepad beside the mouse of file names and passwords for you. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

Rose walks to the door and yanks it open, but before she walks through it, she stops and looks back at Bella. "A friend of mine is stopping by tonight. I want you to meet him, if you don't mind?"

Bella bites her lip, and Rose sees her hesitation, "He is a true friend of mine Bella, he doesn't judge."

Bella nods at Rose, "Okay, I trust you, like I said."

Rose smiles and walks through the door. She closes it behind her and leaves Bella to get acquainted with the computer and the programs she will be using.

Out in the club area, Rose hops behind the bar to help Ang out as the crowd begins to thicken. It is nothing like the crowds she sees Thursday through Saturday, but it is enough to keep her cousin busy and just barely on top of the next order.

"Need some help, Ang?" Rose asks as she immediately begins to replenish the bottles on display. She reaches into one of the cupboards that sits below the display and searches for another bottle of Cuervo. Rose hears a whistle behind her. God, she hates that. She finally locates the bottle and extracts her head from the cupboard. She doesn't face the patrons yet as she places the bottle in its designated spot.

She hears a throat clear behind her. "Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help but notice your fine ass." The voice is deep and smooth, velvety.

Ignoring the jerk, she walks to the cooler and pulls out a bottle of beer and pops the top off. She walks back over to the voice, the man.

Rose sets the bottle down in front of the one man in her club tonight. "You know, you're damn lucky I love you Edward, if you had been any other motherfucker, male or female, I would have busted your head open!"

At this, the man, Edward, lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head at Rose. "Always the charmer, Rosalie." A large smile breaks across his face, and Rose rolls her eyes at him.

"I turn it on just for you. The switch is in my panties." Rose smiles at him and moves off to take a couple of orders. After she helps Ang out for a bit, the crowd disperses, allowing Rose to fetch a beer for herself. She moves around to the other side of the bar and stands beside Edward.

"You're here a little earlier than usual, Edward. Plans fall through for today?" Rose asks, truly curious.

Edward has been Rose's good friend for many years. They tell each other everything, and it would be a lie if she said that they haven't ever been together. In actuality, they are together quite frequently, but have somehow managed to never let it ruin their friendship. Edward had had a date set up for earlier in the day. That is a rule of his: always plan first dates in the afternoon. Good lighting is on your side and for the most part, it keeps you safe from getting groped. It also keeps the kisses from getting too heated when he doesn't want them to. Not that Edward offers kisses very often, but that doesn't mean that his dates don't try to steal them from him anyway.

"Oh Christ. She was frightening, that one. I think she had recently gotten Botox or something, her lips were ridiculously fat and she had a hard time speaking around them. She couldn't have been more than twenty-four either. I spent most of the date either deciphering what she had said through her blow-job lips or attempting to contain my laughter and not piss myself. Truly terrifying, really." Edward shakes his head as he remembers his date with-as he now calls her-Luscious Lips Lauren. Luscious in that sense, is just not good, though.

"Awww. Poor Eddie." Rose ruffles his hair as he pinches her in the side and swats her ass. He is the only man Rose allows to do that to her.

"So when do I get to meet the girl, Rose?" Edward has heard all about this woman that had accidentally stumbled into Rose's club and had taken Rose home. After Rose had left the girl's place three days ago, she had immediately called Edward and unloaded the whole story on him. Truth be told, he has never heard her gush the way she had that day. Part of him is ecstatic for her, the other part, a little jealous. He has always tried so hard to help Rose get over her pleasure barrier with men and with women, too, for that matter. He thought he had been getting close, but it doesn't matter now. This girl has knocked Rose's world off its axis and left her spiraling into God-knows-where.

Rose says something, breaking Edward from his inner musings, "I'm giving her some time to adjust in the back and get a feel for the programs. I'll go get her in a little while."

Rose and Edward continue to talk for a while about random topics. Sometimes about Bella but mostly not. They are oblivious to the newcomer that walks through the door and plants himself on a barstool four seats down from them.

He orders a beer and sits, watching the sexy blonde talk to the brown-haired guy. The blonde laughs at something the guy says, tipping her head back as she laughs. He feels his dick twitch.

He clears his throat and summons the petite bartender, "Can I get another?"

As he waits for his beer he looks around the establishment. All fucking chicks. Save for him and the brown-haired dude talking to the statuesque blonde...who is now staring at him. He nods his head in a hello and she turns her attention back to the dude. When the bartender finally comes back, he asks her, "Excuse me, but do you know if Bella is here?"

The bartender looks to the blonde and the blonde looks at him again, this time she pays him more attention.

"Rose?" The bartender addresses the blonde but still keeps her gaze on him.

The blonde moves from around the other guy and walks over to him. "What's your name? Bella didn't say she was expecting anyone." She flicks her long honey-hair over her shoulder.

The man swallows thickly and feels his dick twitch again, harder this time. "You can tell her Emmett is here." 'Rose' smirks at him and walks off, down a hall. Emmett looks over to the only other dude in the place, who stares at him, but nods a hello. Emmett takes a swig of his beer and turns back to face the liquor bottles in the bar display.

Down the hall, Rose raps once on the office door before she opens it and lets herself in. "How are things coming along, Bella?" Rose sits down in a chair across from Bella and crosses one leg over the other.

Bella notices Rose's long legs that are covered in skin-tight skinny jeans and end with black stilettos. When she reaches Rose's face, she sees the smirk the woman's face holds, and she feels the blush rise up her neck. "You've got the wrong programs. Things could run so much smoother, and you could do so much more with the business and the books with other programs that I have used before. You should think about it."

Bella worries that maybe she has overstepped her boundaries after saying that. This isn't her business, but it's the truth and figures Rose will appreciate it.

"Write it down and I'll get it. Doesn't make sense to have crappy or antiquated systems. Thanks for the tip." Rose smiles and walks around to stand behind Bella. "There is someone asking for you at the bar, a big guy. Says his name is Emmett. You expecting anyone or should I kick him out?"

Bella jumps up out of the chair and nearly knocks Rose over in her excitement. "Shit, sorry, Rose. Don't kick him out, I'm expecting him. He's here a little early, though."

Bella hears Rose mumble something about a bad date and gets confused, but Rose shrugs her off. "You'll see soon enough. Come on out and talk to your friend, I have a friend here that I want you to meet, anyway."

Rose walks to the door and opens it. She looks back to see Bella pulling at her shirt and looking a little shy. "What's the matter, Cookie?"

Bella blushes once again, "I didn't know I'd be meeting anyone, or that I'd be out in the front area, I'm not really dressed for it." She feels self-conscious.

Rose shakes her head at Bella and puts a finger under her chin, pushing her face up so Bella will look her in the eyes. "What did I tell you? I said to dress in whatever makes you comfortable. If that is this..." Rose motions to Bella's outfit, "...then it's perfect."

Rose throws her arm around Bella's shoulders and pulls her through the door. The two women walk down the hall and emerge into the club area. Next to the bar, both men, Edward and Emmett, are staring at them. Lust swims in their eyes.

Rose drops her arm from Bella's shoulders and goes back over by Edward, while Bella walks toward Emmett. Bella wraps her arms around him and gives the large man a hug. "Thanks for coming, Em, it means a lot to me."

Emmett smiles at her, "Of course I came, you asked me to." He gives Bella a peck on the nose and looks in her eyes. "You gonna introduce me to your new boss?"

Bella smiles at him and turns toward Rose, "Rose, this is my good friend, Emmett. Emmett, this is Rose, my...erm...boss." She doesn't really know what to say-boss, girlfriend, bi-sexual lover? Oh God. She has to lock her fingers together behind her back to keep from slapping herself in the forehead; it is such a weird situation.

Emmett stands up and offers his hand to Rose; she takes it and gives a strong shake. Emmett is impressed and even more turned on.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose," Emmett has his charm turned on full-scale and the needle is in the red.

"Likewise, Emmett," Rose may have batted her eyelashes at him, just a tad. She quickly drops Emmett's strong, warm grasp and turns toward Bella. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, Bella...and Emmett." Rose motions between Bella and Emmett.

Edward stands to shake Emmett's hand first, as he is closer to him, then turns to Bella. He takes Bella's hand and something long, dead and forgotten in him stirs. He can't explain it; it is like a hole in his chest that he never knew existed is suddenly filled, complete once again. He clears his throat, unsure of how long he has been holding the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

A smile lights Bella's face, "It's very nice to meet you, too, Edward."

Rose watches the two of them and thinks that maybe she should be jealous of them, or angry. She has never seen that look on Edward's face, ever, but the more she sees it, the more she likes it there. That look belongs on his face, that look of almost...completeness. It confuses her, but she doesn't say anything, she needs to study it.

"Why don't we grab a table?" Rose ushers the group over to a table and looks back at Ang. She puts her hand in the air and circles it, asking for a round. Rose turns back around and sits at the table in the last available seat between Emmett and Edward, and across from Bella. Perfect.

Rose has always been a watcher. Growing up, she had seen so much, too much. She had been burned by her first impressions of people and quickly learned that she couldn't dive into any kind of a relationship with a person until she truly knew them, whether for friendship or sex. Even then, once she thought she knew their ins and outs, Rose still felt the need to take precautions to protect herself. As a child, many times over she had made the mistake of trusting people too quickly. Rose's mother was of a promiscuous brand and often brought home new men; it was expected of Rose by her mother to automatically feel comfortable with "Uncle Marcus", "Uncle Tommy" or "Uncle Jaime." Rose made the mistake of trusting her so-called mother to take care of her and protect her, so Rose trusted the men that traipsed through her life like a parade. It was a mistake. It was her own mother where Rose went wrong to begin with; she should have been able to have faith in the woman that birthed her; a mother was supposed to love unconditionally and never harm or judge. Believing this, Rose gave her trust without question, which was the biggest mistake of her young life.

Rose already knows she can trust Bella, without a doubt, which for her is something entirely foreign. That first night when Bella had given herself so fully over to Rose, Rose knew she was special. Part of her was scared for Bella, that Bella trusted others so easily to be gentle with her and not harm her; Rose found herself wanting to protect Bella. Rose already cares for the woman a great deal, but what are they getting themselves into?

What Rose also notices as the group sits at the table talking is Edward, and the way he keeps sneaking peeks at Bella. Rose had a feeling that he would be attracted to Bella, but normally, Edward is the type to completely ignore looks. With Edward, looks mean nothing if a woman lacks brains and confidence...not that Bella lacks any of those. Actually, just the opposite, but Edward doesn't know that. Something else that Rose is trying to figure out, is who the bear of a man that Bella invited to the club is. Could Bella and he possibly have a relationship? Or have they been together in the past? Rose finds it hard to say yes due to the massive difference in size between the two. Emmett is huge; it wouldn't take much for him to break Bella.

Rose is interrupted from her inner musings by Emmett asking her a question. "So, Rosalie, this is your place then?"

Emmett is genuinely intrigued with Rosalie; he has never seen a woman as gorgeous as her in all his life...and he means ALL his life. The second he walked into the all-female club he saw her with her golden hair and legs for days. The fact that she speaks mostly to the other guy, who is attractive in appearance, doesn't matter to him one bit. The fact that Rosalie, or Rose as Bella and the other man are calling her, owns this place only makes her more interesting to him. Rose doesn't look like the average all-female club owner...not that there is a type, but if he had seen her anywhere else, he never would've put her in this scenario. Emmett feels like things are going to get very interesting.

"Yes, Emmett, this is my place. I opened it about three years ago, and it has really taken off. I'm a bit slow Monday through Wednesday, but that is typical for dance-type clubs during the work-week. It tends to pick up on Thursdays, like any other bar." Rose takes a swig of her beer and sets it down on the table, offering Emmett her attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, why an all-female club? Are you a lesbian?" Emmett is never one to mince his words, and he doesn't feel that he should start now.

Rose snorts, then looks over at Edward; all eyes are now on her, waiting to see her reaction. Normally, with anyone else she would've gotten pissed, but for some reason, with Emmett she finds it amusing. She begins to laugh and quickly takes another pull from her beer.

"Ah, no. I'm not a lesbian, per-se, Emmett, although I'm not exactly shy around the ladies either." Rose looks over at Bella, "Am I, Bella?"

Bella feels herself grow crimson as all eyes at the table fall on her. "Wow, I think it's time for another round!" Bella responds and quickly shoots out of her chair, walking off toward the bar to fetch another round.

"Shit. I shouldn't have done that. I'll be right back gentlemen." Rose excuses herself and quickly hurries off to the bar to do damage control. She didn't think of how it would make Bella feel to be called out like that, especially in front of her friend who may or may not have known about Bella's "wild" side.

As Rose walks off, the men watch the two women walk away. Edward clears his throat, "So, that was quite the bomb that was dropped just now, wouldn't you say? Leave it to Rose, though." He shakes his head and chuckles.

"How so? I've only just met her and Bella hasn't told me anything about her...or what happened between the two of them, which is obviously something." Emmett wants more information, but just as Edward is about to say something, his jaw drops down to the floor. Emmett follows his dumbfounded gaze to the dance floor.

In the middle of the now crowded dance floor, Rose pulls Bella by the hand closer to her body. They both need to let off some of the steam that has been building between the two of them all evening. It is to be expected, considering what has happened between them, and then to have their closest friends here to witness it makes it all so much more real. Not that real is bad. Rose needs real, and Bella is _very _real. They aren't exactly ready for it to be public, which it now is, but they will deal with it.

Out of nowhere, a finger taps Bella's shoulder. She turns her head to see Emmett standing just at her shoulder with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Mind if I cut in, ladies?" Emmett asks, looking between the two women. Bella looks back to Rose, smiles, and allows Emmett to take Rose's place on the dance floor. As they both begin to move to the music, Bella thinks she should say something, but what she should say, she has no idea.

"You know that I would never judge you. Don't you, Bella? I mean, I know your not full-fledged gay, because_ I've_ been with you, and you can't enjoy sex with a man _that_ much and then just completely switch teams," Emmett pauses, waiting for Bella to say something. She doesn't. With a heavy sigh, Emmett continues, "So have you switched teams, or are you just sticking your toe in and testing the water? I gotta say, if you are going to switch for her..." Emmett motions over his shoulder toward the table, where Rose sits with Edward, chatting, "...then I don't blame you. She's hoooootttt!"

Bella pinches Emmett right on the nipple and he winces, "Mmmm, Baby, do that again."

Bella laughs and shakes her head at Emmett, "You are the same as always, Emmett. Such a ladies man...or a man whore. It's one of the two." Emmett smiles at her and waits for her to continue. "I honestly don't know how it happened, Em. I accidentally walked into this place. Really, I just needed to get drunk, forget myself for a little while, ya know? And then somehow, I ended up with Rose in my bed...and I liked it. No, I fucking loved it. But I'm just sampling from the tray. I know that I want to be with a man, it's just that, lately, my record with men hasn't been so swell." Bella looks up at Emmett, surprised at what she sees.

The smile that is plastered across Emmett's face makes his eyes shine, he chuckles, "That's fucking _hot_, Bella. Seriously. Can I watch? Please?"

Bella laughs and shoves Emmett's shoulder just as Rose re-appears next to them. "My turn again, big guy."

Emmett rolls his eyes and leans down to whisper in Bella's ear, "Please?" He turns, walks back to the table, and orders another beer.

Bella begins to sway with Rose and just lets the music and the beautiful woman in front of her lead the way. She has so many things racing through her mind, fighting for attention. She cares for Rose, is attracted to her, but she isn't sure if she wants Emmett to see it and know of it. And then there is Edward. Something in her sparked when she first saw and spoke to him. It scares her to death because he is Rose's friend, and she doesn't know what kind of relationship Rose and he have. What if it is actually kind of serious? Bella can't begin to think about what it would do to Rose if she wants Edward. It is all so confusing. She doesn't know what to say to Rose, so she says nothing. She just dances.

Rose lifts her hand and tucks a strand of Bella's long hair behind her ear. "I'm going to kiss you Bella. I'm going to kiss you in front of Emmett and in front of Edward and in front of all of these other women. Trust me, okay?" Rose looks at Bella, stares straight into her eyes and wordlessly begs for her trust.

Bella looks over at the table where their two male admirers sit, their mouths agape. Bella giggles and looks back at Rose; she reaches her hand up to the back of Rose's head and pulls her head down. Bella kisses those sexy, pouty lips in front of all who care to see. She kisses Rose with the passion she has felt for her since that first night, along with the confusion that plagues her. Bella kisses. She just kisses, and Rose kisses her back with as much fervor.

The two women break away from each other, panting from their long and sensual kiss. Rose leans her forehead against Bella's as they continue to sway and grind against each other a bit. When the song ends, they both walk back to the table with their hands linked together.

Rose and Bella approach the men, who both sit with their legs crossed and with looks of lust in their eyes. If anyone dares to look at their crotches, they will see massive bulges to show how turned on they are.

Rose smiles and asks, "So, you guys want to go to my place?"

Then men stand so fast they knock their chairs over. At once, both Emmett and Edward reply, "Let's go!"

The four-some leave the bar and decide to walk the six blocks to Rose's place. Edward and Emmett walk ahead of Rose and Bella, chatting and getting to know each other. Rose and Bella keep back a bit, remaining silent for most of the walk. Rose finally breaks their silence, "So, did you tell Emmett?"

Bella doesn't respond right away, but as they walk under a street lamp, Rose gets a good look at Bella's face and sees the devious smile there. Bella looks up from the sidewalk and glances at Rose, "Yeah, and he wants to watch."

* * *

Thanks for reading, my dirty birds


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - OMG, I'm so scared to post this. Okay, so please don't slaughter me. This is how I planned to have this turn out if I ever decided to continue it. There is ONE MORE CHAPTER after this one and that is it. It will be the end.

So, I have so much gratitude to extend to some wonderful, amazing ladies. First, my love, SweetVenom69 has been holding my hand on this chapter for so long. She threw done and told me to just get it the eff done. Thank you bb, ily! And to Kassiah for getting smutty with me and giggling (and cringing) from the femme slash and foursome scenario. You are ROCKING MY WORLD WOMAN! Also, much love to the ladies in my WC group: aylah50, javamomma0921, savage_woman & belledean. If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry and ily!

Thank you to PTB for everything you have done for me! I truly appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 3

The foursome steps through the doorway of Rose's apartment, happy to finally be inside. No one says anything; they are all nervous and slightly awkward in the situation. But they all want it. After they are all inside, Rose shuts the door behind her and locks it, just out of habit. The sound of the lock clicking into place is loud in the room, making Bella jump.

"Anxious much, Bella?" Emmett quips with a cocky smirk on his face.

Bella rolls her eyes at Emmett and begins to take her coat off, as do the others.

Rose takes each of the coats and walks down the hall and into a bedroom. She lays them on the bed and walks back out to her guests. "So, I think we need a few shots. What do ya say?" she asks. They all immediately begin nodding their heads in agreement.

Following Rose, Edward, Emmett and Bella make their way into the kitchen. While Rose busies herself finding shot glasses, salt, tequila, and a lime, the other three stand in the kitchen, not talking. For Bella, every second that passes by, it gets more and more uncomfortable. She leans against the island wondering if maybe she should go home, maybe this is a mistake. Since meeting him tonight, she had really been looking forward to getting to know Edward a little bit better, but she was not sure that was a good idea anymore; he could be Rose's man.

Edward leans against the doorframe of the kitchen door, just a few feet away from Bella, and clears his throat, pulling her from her thoughts. Bella glances over at him quickly, then over to Emmett, who is standing next to the refrigerator and is studiously inspecting the crown molding. He shuffles his feet nervously, making Bella giggle. It catches in her throat and makes her sound like a choked pig.

Emmett looks over at Bella, as do all the others, and they all bust into a chorus of laughter. The tension is broken.

"Oh my God! Tyler is the biggest douchebag of them all! Seriously," Emmett announces. "Bella, I just don't know where you find these assholes! You are _way_ too good for them."

By this point, they have all had a few shots and feel relaxed, chatting happily and feeling the buzz that the tequila has awarded them. They sit in a circle on the floor. Rose leans back against the chair, her eyes closing briefly and a small, content smile on her lips. Emmett is next to her, trying to inch his way closer to her body. Next to Emmett, Edward lies on his stomach with his long legs behind him. Bella notices them; she licks her lips lazily and then looks over to Rose, beside her.

Rose is watching her. Bella worries that Rose saw her ogling her friend, or boy toy, or whatever the fuck he is to her. She doesn't want her new "friend" and employer to be angry with her.

Rose breaks the momentary silence. "Let's do body shots. Yeah?" She pauses and looks at everyone else, and announces, "Bella and I will go first."

Bella giggles nervously again, but this time she sounds a bit more normal. She waits for Rose to give her instructions since she has never done body shots.

Rose moves closer to Bella and gently pushes her backward onto the soft carpet. Bella watches Rose apprehensively as flutters of anxiety tickle her stomach. Bella closes her eyes as she feels her shirt lift, exposing a portion of her abdomen. Rose licks a patch of skin just above Bella's belly button and pours a bit of salt onto the wet area.

"Ready, Bella?" Rose asks quietly, and Bella opens her eyes and nods. Rose smirks at her and then looks to the boys. "Are _you _ready?" she asks them.

They both nod their heads quickly, looking like bobble head dolls. Rose chuckles, loving their reaction.

As Rose leans over Bella to pour the tequila in her belly button, the men shift to get better views. Rose moves down to Bella's stomach and reaches her tongue out to the smooth skin. She drags her tongue across the salty patch, then quickly moves to her belly button and sucks the tequila from the sexy curve of Bella's stomach. She swallows down the tequila, then moves up to Bella's mouth and takes the lime from Bella. Rose sucks on it and drops it to the carpet. She lowers her head back down to Bella's mouth and licks her lips, cleaning off any remnants of the lime flavor.

The men audibly groan watching them.

The next set of shots are done simultaneously between the group of four. Emmett lifts Rose up onto the blue velvet couch and lays her back just a bit. On the floor, Edward places a pillow under Bella's head and proceeds with his body shot. He tortures her slowly by blowing his hot breath across her skin, and eventually nips at her neck and ear, eliciting a small whimper from her. Bella is vaguely aware of the flirting and teasing going on between Rose and Emmett on the sofa, because all she can think about is how exquisite Edward's tongue feels against her skin. Just before he takes the lime from her mouth, Edward says, challenging her, "Beat that, Sexy."

"_He has got to be kidding_," Bella tells herself. Even though his body shot was erotic, making her body break out with the most delicious goose bumps she's ever had, she knows that she can drive him _wild_. Shy or not, she will do better. She wants to lick his happy trail. She laughs to herself, thinking she could drink tequila a little more often, at least for the courage factor.

Edward swallows thickly and helps Bella sit up. It is her turn now. She snickers at Edward and asks, "Beat that? Seriously?" She pulls herself off the carpet and to a kneeling position; Edward is in the same position across from her. She leans closer to his ear so only he can hear her, and whispers, "I'm going to make you squirm."

"Lie down, Edward," she commands him. Edward complies and lies where Bella had previously. Bella turns around to see Rose sitting very close to Emmett, his arm around her shoulders.

Bella grabs the shot glass and refills it, then the salt and the lime, and scoots closer to Edward. "Take your shirt off, unless you want it to get wet," she says. A little noise comes out of his throat in surprise, but he complies and pulls his shirt over his chest. Bella ogles his masculinity for a second and then refocuses her attention as Edward lies back down.

Bella dips her finger into the tequila and starts a trail a bit below Edward's belly button and at the start of his happy trail. She skips over his belly button and resumes dragging her finger up his torso. She dips her finger again and goes back to his sternum, then pulls her finger to the right and circles Edward's nipple. She doesn't look at Edward, but she can feel his eyes burning into her. Bella grabs the salt and begins to sprinkle the salt on his body, along the wet tequila trail. Bella makes the salt trail sparse so she doesn't gag on too much of it. Still feeling his eyes on her, she puts the salt back down and picks up the lime and the shot glass, contemplating for just a second. She carefully pours the shot in his belly button and he jumps just a tad, a bit of the liquid rolling down his side. Bella smiles a little at that and finally looks at Edward's face. He stares intently at Bella and it is hard for her to look away. She doesn't want to lose her nerve, so she takes the lime and slowly drags it across his lips, asking silent permission for him to open his mouth to her. He does, and she places the lime slice in his mouth and he gently bites down on it, holding it in place.

Bella gives him a small smile and then looks back up at the couch. Rose has a devious grin on her face, while Emmett looks purely stunned. He has never seen Bella, his best friend act this way, but he likes it. She has always been a bit more of an innocent, if not a little uptight. He is glad that she is spreading her wings…and other things.

Bella moves back down to Edward's torso and leans over, placing her tongue against Edward's skin at his pleasure patch. He hisses as she begins to make her way up his abdomen. When she gets closer to his chest, she stares into his eyes as she licks, then quickly moves her mouth over to his nipple, circling it. Edward groans, and Bella quickly pulls away from him. He misses the contact instantly, but is relieved when she starts licking at his side, following the trail where the tequila had escaped from his belly button. When she comes to the pool of alcohol resting in the curve of his lower abdomen, she sucks it up and swallows it down, gasping a little at the burn. Finally, she turns toward his mouth, moving closer to pull the lime wedge from his pouty lips, but it's not there. Suddenly, Edward tilts his face toward hers, pressing his lips against hers. He opens his mouth a little to taste her lips, and Bella responds instinctively, opening her mouth and tasting the lime juice on his tongue. Edward sits up a little and pulls Bella closer to him, placing his hand on the back of her neck and deepening the kiss.

He wants this; so does she.

A throat clears somewhere in the room and Bella quickly breaks free. "Cheater," she says to Edward through a smile.

Bella stands up just as Rose moves from the couch and begins to pick up the remnants of their game. Rose walks into the kitchen and Bella follows her.

"Are you ready for the real fun, Bella?" Rose asks as she sets the glasses in the sink and quickly rinses her hands off.

"Yeah. Actually...I am," Bella replies, stealing a quick glance toward Edward. Rose turns around and nods at her, then grabs onto Bella's hand and pulls her back out into the living room.

When they re-enter, both men are sitting on the sofa, which is actually quite perfect.

Rose leads Bella over to the settee and says, "Sit."

Bella lowers herself down onto the cushion as Rose crouches down and kneels between Bella's legs, facing her. Rose looks up at Bella's face as she moves her hands to the bottom of Bella's t-shirt. She lifts the shirt slowly, giving Bella time to stop her, if she needs to. Bella says nothing, and the shirt is quickly off, leaving Bella in her lacy blue bra.

"Bella, I want you to talk dirty to me. Loudly. Let the men hear," Rose whispers in Bella's ear and blows wet warmth across her cheek and down her chest. Slowly, Rose moves her hands around to Bella's back and unhooks the bra hook and eyelet. Her eyes remain on Bella's but see that her skin begins to flush. It turns Rose on. Bella feels exposed, and part of her wants to run out of the room and out the door, but the larger part of her wants this, needs this. Shyness be damned.

"Rose, I want you to touch me. Touch my hard, begging nipple. Please. Touch me, Rose." Bella drags her thumb slowly over her taut, rosy nipple and whimpers at the sensation. She glances up and over at the men that watch them. They both sit with their legs crossed, their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Rose licks at Bella's nipple, and Bella sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and groans. Her eyes roll back into her head a little.

"Holy. Jesus. Fuck me already," Emmett groans out and crosses his legs the other way, squashing his pulsing hard-on.

Edward rips his hand through his hair for what has to be the fiftieth time tonight. He looks over at Emmett and sees that the dude has the same look on his face that he imagines is on his own. "My dreams are coming true right now, and it's a bit like hell at the moment," Edward whispers to Emmett while looking at the sexy women before him.

Bella moans again as Rose pulls her panties down over her knees and off of her ankles. Rose looks up and over her shoulder at the men and smiles. She turns back to Bella and spreads her legs, climbing between them. Rose spiders her fingers up Bella's thigh and traces her lower lips. Rose circles the plump lips one time with her long fingernail, tickling Bella. Without notice, Rose gently flicks the budding orchid between Bella's legs and makes her cry out.

Over on the couch, the men groan once again.

Rose slips her long finger inside of Bella's glistening, heated pussy and pumps her finger. Once. Twice. Then stops. If the men get to watch, so will she and Bella.

Rose pulls her finger out and Bella whimpers at the loss. Rose stands up and faces the men. She buries her wet finger in her mouth and closes her full lips around it and sucks. She can see the men's Adam's apples bob simultaneously.

Rose looks back to Bella and winks. Bella smirks up at her in understanding.

"This isn't a free show, gentlemen," Rose explains as she puts her hand on her hip.

The looks on Edward's and Emmett's faces show their confusion.

"Meaning?" Edward asks.

Bella stands up next to Rose. "We're equal opportunists. If we give, _you_ give."

Edward shakes his head and chuckles. "No way. Not happening, Rose."

Emmett looks at the women, then to Edward, and back to the women. After a second, it dawns on him. "No fucking way, Bells! You _know_ me, strictly hetero!" He magnifies his point by groping large, juicy air-titties. "_Het-er-o!_"

Bella chuckles and Rose shrugs her shoulders. Rose reaches down and draws circles on Bella's bare inner thigh. "Well, no show for you then, studs. Such a pity, we were _really_ looking forward to it. Weren't we, B?" Rose looks at Bella and keeps on with the circling.

Bella sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. "We were." She barely manages a whisper as Rose is getting her worked up again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ladies! Hold the phone," Emmett says. He looks at Edward and shrugs. Emmett turns back to the women. "What exactly do you want?"

Edward groans and is about to say something, but Rose beats him to it. "Now _that's _the attitude I _like_."

Rose looks up to Bella and quirks her eyebrow, silently asking if they should go over to the men. Bella nods and stands up, quickly pulling her panties back in place. Rose moves over to the side of the couch where Edward sits but stands behind him. Bella does the same with Emmett, but crouches down a little bit, so that her mouth is level with his ear. She blows lightly in his ear and he groans a little.

"Come on, B. Don't tease me like that!" Emmett groans out.

"Uh, uh, big guy. Remember the deal? We share, you share. It's your turn to share, and then we will share some more. Won't we Rose?" Bella asks, and then licks up the curl of Emmett's earlobe, eliciting another groan from him.

"Come on, Rose. Really? I mean, this is _me_ you're talking to!" Edward pleads with Rose, but it doesn't get him anywhere.

"Like I would ever make you do _much_ with another guy, Edward. Relax and pretend it's not Emmett. You just have to kiss. Now, we don't mean some weak little peck either. We want tongue, and moaning, and face cradling and _all_ that shit. You dig?" A smirk passes over Rose's mouth as she looks between the two men, watching them as they squirm at the women's demand. "You dig?" she asks in a saucy, chiding voice.

Both men sigh loudly. "Close your eyes, boys," Rose commands the men. At first they are stubborn, staring each other down, but Emmett sighs again and shrugs his shoulders. His eyes flutter once and then twice, and then his lashes rest on his cheek. Edward takes a few more blinks and then closes his as well.

Behind Emmett, Bella begins to rub his shoulders, attempting to get him to relax a little. She has never imagined being in this type of situation with Emmett. He has always been a lady's man...just as she has always been a made-for-a-man kind of girl, but things have obviously changed. She knows Emmett won't ever get in too deep with men - he is too good in bed with women, and she can vouch for him, many times - but this could be fun. She wonders how far he will go with this, since he is more open-minded about it than Edward seems to be.

As Emmett relaxes, Bella keeps rubbing his shoulders but settles onto the couch behind him. It is a strategized move, as it makes Emmett move closer to Edward. To keep Emmett's mind on her, Bella begins to nibble at his neck.

Across from them, Rose notices Bella's move and decides to do the same thing. She crawls in behind Edward and, like Emmett, he moves in a bit to make room for her. Rose leans in close and begins to nibble on Edward's ear. She notices his breathing changs; she decides it's time to get these boys together.

She whispers, "Edward, do you want me to tell you all the things I'm going to do to Bella?" Edward gasps and nods his head "yes."

"Get closer to Emmett, first," Rose commands him, but in a low, seductive voice, a voice he can't say no to.

Edward inches even closer to Emmett, and across from them, Bella must be doing the same kind of convincing, as Emmett also moves a little closer.

"Emmett, did you like seeing Rose bury her fingers in me?" Bella asks Emmett, and he quickly responds, nodding his head "yes" and scrunching his eyes shut even tighter.

"Do you want to see her do that again?" she whispers to Emmett.

His response comes out breathy. "God, yes."

Bella puts her hand on Emmett's head and begins to massage it, gently pushing his head closer to Edward's.

"Emmett, Rose's tongue felt so good inside of my pussy. She teased my clit with her amazing mouth and made me clench inside," she says, just louder than a whisper as she pushes him the last little bit. He and Edward now sit close to each other, only inches between their faces.

Rose moves her hand up along Edward's arm, around his shoulder, and draws lazy circles in his manly chest hair that peeks out the top of his shirt. She slowly drags her finger up to his mouth and pushes at his entrance. He opens for her and begins to lick and suck at her long finger. She pulls it out after several ministrations and moves her finger over to Emmett's mouth, he can tell it is a woman's finger and opens his mouth. It's already wet but he sucks it into his mouth anyway, wanting to taste it. After Emmett sucks several times, Rose moves her finger back to Edward's mouth, slipping it back inside, and then pulls it away completely.

"See now, boys. That wasn't so bad. You already know what each other tastes like," Bella purrs at them.

Emmett knows he has to start this party - Edward never will - and if he knows Bella, or is getting to know Rose at all, they won't stand for some piddly kiss. They will want a real kiss like the one they had shown, and more.

Emmett reaches his hand out in the air, feeling around for Edward's face. He comes in contact with a strong jaw and growing stubble. Emmett reaches his hand around to the back of Edward's head. Edward is slightly resistant but then just decides to go with it. He moves closer to Emmett, letting the man guide him.

Their noses brush. Their eyes stay closed and they turn their heads a few times, trying to figure out which way the other will turn to gain access. Behind them Bella bites her lip and looks at Rose, who smiles a triumphant grin.

Edward brushes his lips against Emmett's, studying the contours. They are soft. He wasn't expecting them to be soft. Emmett opens his mouth just enough to get a hold of one of Edward's lips. They are plump and soft. He puts more pressure against them, kissing them. He could almost be kissing a woman; the lips are soft and warm. Edward decides it isn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He puts his hand up to Emmett's chin and pulls his face in even more. They kiss with mostly closed mouths until Edward finally gets the nerve to try it with tongue. He lightly puts his tongue just at the entrance of Emmett's mouth, waiting to see what will happen. Emmett doesn't open right away, shocked that Edward made the move for tongue first, but then willingly complies. He kind of likes this, although he will never tell anyone.

Emmett swirls his tongue around his own mouth and finds Edward's. He caresses it with his own and almost moans. He lifts his other hand up to Edward's face and rests it on his cheek. Edward kisses harder and, suddenly, he forgets that he is kissing a man. Or maybe it's that he actually enjoys kissing a man.

The men begin to get into the kissing of one another. As Bella watches, she feels herself growing wet and her pussy begins to ache. She bites her lip and looks over at Rose, who is staring at her. Rose slowly stands up from the couch and out from behind Edward, then takes Bella's hand. She pulls her out from behind Emmett and kneels to the floor. Bella follows and the two women begin to kiss, both kneeling in front of each other. The men stop for a moment, but the women pay them no attention as they continue to kiss.

Bella quickly drops her lips to lick wet trails down Rose's neck but pulls away and swiftly lifts Rose's shirt off over her head. Because Bella knows all about bra clasps, she quickly pinches her fingers together and the bra pops open. Rose holds her arms out in front of her, and Bella slowly slides the straps down her arms and pulls the barrier away; Rose's pert breasts spring free. Bella pushes Rose back so she lies on the soft carpet and Bella goes back to kissing her neck, licking at her collar bones.

Up on the couch, the men pull away from each other, both panting heavily. Edward licks his lips and then looks at the two women on the floor. Bella is now totally naked and Rose has lost her shirt and bra. He wants in on that, but wants to watch just a little bit more. Edward kneels on the carpet beside the couch. Emmett remains on the couch and watches as Bella removes Rose's pants; her panties remain on, but he will make sure they come off very soon.

Bella begins to move her tongue, licking trails across Rose's torso and toward her belly button. Her tongue dips in and then makes a trail up between Rose's breasts. Bella moves her mouth to Rose's left breast and begins to graze the other nipple with her finger. Rose whimpers, her body writhing under Bella. "More, baby. Please," Rose begs.

Bella feels all of her insecurities fly out the window. She can feel the eyes from behind her, but for once, instead of the shyness that usually takes hold of her, she feels power. She knows she has power, because she can feel the want, the need that the men emit behind her. With her newfound braveness, Bella decides to finally kick the party into high-gear. She removes her hand from Rose's breast and slowly trails her fingers down Rose's side, over her hip bone, and brushes over her still-clothed pussy. The body under her jerks upward and Rose lets out a moan. "Oh, yes. PLEASE!"

Bella removes her mouth from Rose's breast and scoots down a little, needing both hands to shimmy Rose's panties off of her. Emmett is slightly disappointed that he won't be the one to remove Rose's underwear, but at the same time, he is just grateful that they are finally off. He groans at the site of her sexy, shaved pussy. He wants to lick it, he wants to fuck it, and then fuck it again. For a moment, Emmett worries that this could get confusing, or weird, or something. He has been with Bella, and he knows that Edward has been with Rose. But he wants Rose, and he has a sneaking suspicion that Edward wants Bella.

Losing track of his thoughts, Emmett notices that Bella is now hovering over Rose, each other's pussies in the other's face. 69-style. _Fuck yes,_ Emmett thinks. He watches Bella as she begins to blow across Rose's pretty pussy lips, and his dick begins to ache in the most uncomfortable way.

"Ugh, Bella," Rose moans.

Bella quickly sits up a little, still straddling Rose, but in a kneeling position. "Gentlemen, unless you plan to just watch all of this, I suggest you start removing your clothes."

The men think about it for less than a split second and begin to rip the clothes from their bodies. Bella smirks as Rose whispers behind her, "Way to take control, B."

It doesn't take long, and both men are standing before the two women; Emmett wearing boxers and Edward in boxer briefs. Bella simply quirks her eyebrow at the two men, and they immediately pull the last offending articles of clothing from their bodies.

"Much better," Rose says from under Bella. Bella repositions herself over Rose's pussy and licks. Rose moans loudly, as do both men.

"Fucking hell," Edward groans and lowers himself to the floor. He can't _just watch_ any longer. He crawls over to the women, and as he passes Bella, he trails his finger along the curve of her spine and just to the top of the crack of her ass. Somehow, he is going to fuck her. Somehow.

Bella moves around so that her center no longer hovers over Rose's face, giving Edward a little room. She swings around but keeps her mouth on Rose's pussy, licking as Rose bucks, screams, then comes.

"Oh my fucking God!" Emmett exclaims. He bounds from the couch and snatches Bella up in his arms; her back to his chest. On the floor, Rose takes Edward's cock into her mouth and sucks him hard. She deep-throats and his head falls backward.

Emmett begins to slip his cock back and forth against Bella's pussy, but never enters it. His eyes linger on Rose's mouth as she fucks Edward with it, but then he feels a pang of guilt. Bella moans from in front of him and he can sense that she is beginning to get tense, maybe a little irritated that he mainly seems to be teasing her. But then he watches as Rose pulls her mouth away from Edward's cock. Edward looks down at Rose, confused, but sees her focus on Emmett and Bella. Emmett stares at Rose, while Bella's eyes are closed.

Rose knows she needs to say something. It isn't Edward she wants to be with; it's the hunk of man that's clit-teasing Bella. "FUCK THIS. SWITCH!" Rose announces.

Bella's eyes fly open and all eyes in the room turn to Rose; she shrugs and looks up at Edward. "No offense, sweetness, but you and I both know that this is backward. And so do they," Rose deadpans.

Rose gets up from the floor and walks over to Bella and Emmett. "You get what I'm saying, Bella?"

Bella nods and smiles at Rose, because yes, she knows exactly what she is saying, and fuck if she isn't damn relieved Rose said something. She never would have herself, although she is dying to once again feel Edward's hand on her skin.

Rose looks over her shoulder at Edward once more, then takes Emmett's hand and leads him back to her bedroom. "Have fun, you two," she says, then shuts the bedroom door.

Edward looks at Bella who is, for some reason, looking a little shy. He will take care of that. He knows that Rose probably worried that she would hurt someone's feelings in her declaration, but he is thankful. This is his chance with Bella, and he wants to prove something to her. Even though he only just met her earlier in the evening, there is something about her that draws him in like no other woman ever has before. Not even Rose, and _that_ says a lot.

Quickly crossing the room to her, Edward takes Bella's face in his hands, his thumbs resting along the line of her jaw while his long fingers caress the curve of neck, under her ear; he brushes his lips along hers. They are so soft, plush, so inviting. He gently nibbles at her bottom lip and then at the top one. Moving his face to kiss along her jaw, Edward returns to her mouth to place a passionate kiss on her lips and slips his tongue out to taste her. She opens her mouth to him and feels his tongue slide inside. The way his tongue moves in her mouth along with her tongue is like a dance; they undulate to the music that their moans create, and before long, Bella is out of breath. She has to break the kiss and hates to do it.

Edward quickly pulls Bella back down to the floor and crawls over her; his arms and legs straddle her, but he puts no weight on her in fear that he will be too heavy for her. He lowers his mouth to her neck this time and nibbles at her smooth, pale skin. That is something else he admires about her; in a time when women feel they have to be tanned to a crisp and don leathery skin, here she is, practically pale as a ghost and thinking nothing of it.

"God. Your skin, Bella. It's the most exquisite thing. Along with your hips, your lips, your tits. All of it," Edward whispers as he admires her body.

Bella grips Edward by the back of his head and pulls him back to her face; she smashes her lips against his and kisses him hard. Her body shivers at the sensations he elicits in her; she wants more. So much more. She plunges her hands into his crazy hair and almost moans at the silkiness of it, then squeals a bit as she feels herself become weightless.

Edward wants this beauty to straddle him, so he can feel her heat against his skin and not to worry about crushing her. He holds her waist and rolls, settling her on top of him. It gives him a fantastic view of her gloriously perky tits and he really wants to suck them, taste them. He needs to taste every last bit of this woman and this is not going to be the best angle to do that. Just when he thinks about rolling them back over, he feels the hotness of her pussy slide along his shaft and gasps.

"Oh, Bella. You feel so fucking good. I want to be inside of you, but not quite yet. Lie on your back for me again?"

Bella lets out a quiet whimper and lies back down on the floor. Edward is over her in an instant and begins to lick and nibble at her neck again. He doesn't waste any time; he moves his mouth over her taut nipple and sucks on it. Below him, Bella bucks her hips; Edward moves the hand that isn't steadying him down her torso. He kneads her hips with his fingers and slowly brushes the small amount of hair just above her pussy; he ghosts a finger across her lips.

Bella sucks in a breath as she feels Edward's finger touch her; she tries to rein them in, but her hips buck up at his hand anyway. "Edward. Oh! Oh, please!"

"You got it, sweetness," Edward replies as he quickly moves his mouth down her torso. He licks her belly button and then moves over her hips, nibbling at the skin over the bone. He finds that part of her body to be incredibly erotic and spends some time sucking it, biting it; he licks his way to her inner thigh. He can hear Bella gasp as she writhes; her fingers dig into the carpet as she attempts to gain composure. She can't, but she doesn't care. His mouth is oh-so-fucking-close to her pussy and she is begging to feel his mouth there.

Edward can't wait to taste her any longer. The smell of her makes his cock ache and his mouth water; he needs her on his tongue, so he makes it so. First, he kisses her pussy and listens as she lets out a shuddering breath; then he licks the outside of her.

"Yes. Please, please more, Edward," Bella begs. She doesn't care how fucking needy she sounds. Not one bit.

Edward slips his tongue inside of her pussy and gets a good taste of her. Like. Fucking. Liquid. Gold. He dives into her with a frenzy, licking, nibbling, and teasing her with his tongue. Her body begins to buck into his face and he quickly adds a finger, slipping it inside of her pussy. With his tongue, he flicks at her clit and then adds a second finger. Bella's breathing begins to quicken as she gets close. A light sweat breaks out over her body; short of coming by Edward's fingers, she stops him.

"Wait, Edward. I want...," she pauses to catch her breath. "I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me, Edward."

"Your wish, my command, Beautiful."

Edward moves back up to Bella's face and leans in to kiss her. Bella can taste herself on his lips and she feels some kind of a claim on him. She wouldn't mind if he tasted like that every time he kissed her because that would mean he is _only_ tasting her. Part of her knows that she shouldn't be thinking things like that, because really, they are still strangers to each other, but she wants more from him than just this fuck. She wants to know him, in all ways.

Edward starts to rub his incredibly hard cock along the outside of Bella's pussy but can't take the minimal contact for long. He wants into her warmth, her sanctuary. "Bella, I can't wait any longer. I want you so much. Are you ready?"

"Yes, please, Edward. I'm ready for you," Bella responds.

Edward places his tip at her entrance and pushes in slowly; he meets with some resistance and worries that he is too large for Bella, but she pulls on his arms, begging him to go further.

"More, Edward," Bella demands.

Edward pushes in further and further until he is all the way in and just stays like that for several seconds, relishing in her tightness. His cock is completely surrounded by her, and he decides he doesn't ever want to be anywhere else. Slowly, he pulls out and pushes back in. Pulls out, pushes back in. Bella begins to pant below him and makes whimpering noises. Their eyes lock on each other as they move, and Edward quickens his pace. In and out, in and out, he fucks her, and he fucking loves it. She seems to as well.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder. I want you to ram me with your cock."

Edward grows even harder at her dirty words, and fucks her with vigor. He quickly begins to grow close and attempts to slow down so he doesn't come before her. Bella grips his tight ass cheeks and pulls him deeper. "Please, don't slow down. I'm gonna come, Edward." Edward picks up his fast pace again and pounds into Bella. Her pussy feels like home; all of her feels like home. Edward lowers his body so his skin rests on hers and continues to pump into her as he nibbles on her neck.

"So. Fucking. Beautiful. You feel so good, baby," Edward murmurs to her.

"Oh! Oh God. Fuck, Edward. I'm coming. Uhnnnn!" Bella screams and squirms and thrusts her hips up into Edward's as hard as she can. He moves faster yet, and she rides the ecstasy tide for several moments and then works hard once more to get Edward off. She clenches her inner walls to make it that much tighter for him and it helps.

"Oh, fuck me, Bella. That feels so fucking good. I never want to stop fucking you! MMM...oh, yeah." Edward lets out a more silent release but gently bites down on Bella's shoulder. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to feel her skin under his teeth. He has never done that before to a woman, but he feels like he needs to mark her as his in some way; he is unable to figure out why.

Edward lets out a groan and comes hard and fast inside of Bella. He pumps into her a few more times and then lays his head on her chest. They lie, panting and sweaty, spent; Edward's cock still rests inside of her.

"That...that was amazing," Bella says, breathlessly.

"Yes, it was. You're amazing," Edward replies and lets out a light chuckle.

"So are you, Edward," Bella admits. The best she has _ever_ had - not that her list is long - but still, definitely amazing. Bella smiles up at Edward but then suddenly remembers. _Jesus! Edward didn't put on a fucking condom!_ Bella is on birth control, so on that front, they are good to go, but she doesn't know anything about Edward or how careful he has been with other women in the past.

Edward sees the concern on Bella's face and immediately worries that she regrets what they just did. Thinking that is like torture, because he loves what just happened between them. He doesn't want the answer, but he still has to ask.

"Bella? Is everything okay? You look, ah, concerned. You don't regret what just happened, do you?" he asks while his mind silently chanted: _please don't say you regret it, please don't say you regret it! _

"Ahh...ummm. Shit. I mean, it's a little too late for it, and I don't want to sound like a bitch or for you to think that I think you're dirty or anything like that, but, I mean...there was no condom, Edward. But I'm on birth control, so we are clear in that aspect, but...yeah," Bella says quietly. She feels like a cornered bitch and can't look Edward in the eye.

"Oh. Bella, please look at me." Edward waits for her to look at him; he sees the worry in her eyes and feels bad that he is the reason that look is there.

"I'm clean. I _always_ wear a condom. Except this time, which is...interesting. But you don't have to worry about catching anything. Besides, I haven't had that many partners anyway. And please, don't feel guilty for saying anything, because I'm glad you did. It lets me know that you are careful with your health and also practice safe sex...well, except this time." Edward gives Bella a sheepish smile and she smirks at him. They're okay.

Edward stands up and grabs a blanket off the back of the settee and holds his hand out to Bella so they can relocate to somewhere more comfortable. Bella stands up and follows Edward to the couch where he lies down and then pulls her down beside him. He cocoons them with the blanket and pulls Bella tightly to his chest. His last thought before drifting off to sleep: _he could get used to this._

* * *

_Please, show me some love :)_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is the last chapter of The Change-Up...except for an outtake scene I will be doing for aylah50 for her FGB Donation. I have a few other things that I am currently working on, including boy slash, so it may be a little while before I get the outtake scene up. I will probably post it as part of TCU but do it as an epilogue of sorts. I want to say thank you to all of you for reading and loving The Change-Up. You took a chance with me in the beginning and I hope that you like where it ends up. This is where it was always going to end up for me if I continued what started as just a one-shot. I'm working on a lot right now, so please keep a look out for me? I love you!

A quick thank you to my wonderful WC crew and all that you do for me! SweetVenom69 is my WC Mistress who cracks the whip often (shhhh, don't tell her I like it.)

Thank you to Project Team Beta for all of their help as without them, my grammar would be crap and there would be way too many commas in this thing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to SM. This story is mine though, so please don't steal it. That would hurt my feelings.

...without further ado...

* * *

The Change-Up

Chapter 4

Rose's heart pounds away in her chest and heat licks at all parts of her body. Never in her life has she felt this amount of pleasure with a man. She gave up so long ago and, then here comes this man – Emmett – who has thrown her completely off track...in a good way. Rose groans as Emmett pushes into her slick pussy again; pumping, pumping, thrusting. She likes being on top, always has, but as her second orgasm shakes her, she has to fall to the bed, completely exhausted and on fire. Emmett gently flips her to the bed and onto her back without ever coming out of her. He slows his thrusting down so that he can kiss her sexy mouth. One day soon it will be filled with his cock. He tangles his tongue with hers, and then moves his face down to her beautiful breasts. He thrusts into her, pulls out a little, then thrusts back in as his mouth latches onto one of her pink, taut nipples. She lets out a sexy whimper, and it makes him want to pick up his speed.

If Emmett is right, she has had two orgasms so far, and he wants to give her more. From what he understands from bits of conversation orgasms for Rose, with men, don't happen. He has changed that; his balls swell with a little bit of pride.

"Faster, Emmett. Now. Fucking pound me!" Rose demands.

She won't get an argument from him. Emmett takes Rose's legs and wraps them around his waist, giving him a good, deep angle of penetration. Her pussy is so tight and fits around his cock perfectly, like a pair of jeans just out of the dryer; hot like that too. Emmett can't help the growl that escapes his throat. _Mine._ It's all he can think; he needs to have this girl forever, and as that thought passes through his head, he worries that he may seem possessive, considering he met Rose _tonight._ Needless to say, he knows he won't be relinquishing her to anyone...ever.

Rose begins to quicken her hips thrusts, and Emmett moves back down to her mouth, crushing her lips with his. He pumps his dick into her with three hard thrusts. ONE. TWO. THREE. Rose screams.

"Uhnnnn...ahhh, ahhh. Oh, fuck! Emmett, fuck me, you feel so fucking good," Rose pants out. Her legs begin to quiver, and she is not sure how much longer she can go on.

"Please baby, fuck me, come in my pussy, Emmett! I want your hotness to fill me!"

"Oh, fuck, Rosie. Your pussy feels so fucking good. I want to fuck it forever. I want to kiss your mouth and your pussy and every fucking inch of you," Emmett heatedly whispers in her ear.

Emmett lifts Rose up off of the bed as he pulls himself into a sitting position, so she is sitting in his lap. Their sweat-slicked chests rub together, and he loves the feel of her tits against his chest. He thrusts into her again, and again, and feels himself coming close to the edge. Three more thrusts, and Emmett comes undone inside of Rose.

"Rosie. Oh, Rosie, baby. You feel so fucking good. Your pussy, your body, your amazing fucking legs, your mouth. Oh, God." Emmett thinks maybe he is talking too much, but he can't help it. He has never had sex like this, and never with someone that made him feel full, complete.

That cheesy Tom Cruise movie pops into his head for a moment, but he regains his focus on the beauty in front of him, straddling him, and looking into his eyes. Emmett sees something in her beautiful eyes, something almost recognizable, but not quite. He shakes himself of his inner musings and kisses Rose's pouty lips.

Rose loves tasting him, loves the feel of his cock buried in her pussy. Something in her warms at the thought of doing this often. After they break the kiss, she looks into his eyes again, she wants to tell him that he is _hers_. If her legs weren't shaking so badly, she would fuck him again.

They finally pull their bodies from each other and collapse on Rose's large, plush bed. The silence is comfortable and both just lie there, catching their breath and resting. Emmett speaks up after a few minutes, "That was...that…I don't know. That was like, the most amazing sex ever. I mean _ever_. You are amazing, Rose." He rolls over and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You were pretty fucking great yourself! I think you deserve a medal for that, or some fucking thing," she says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah. I don't want a medal. I just want the chance to do that again, and often." Emmett offers her a cheesy smile and shrugs a little.

"Any mother fucking time. Truly." Rose can't think of a better idea.

~0~

In the morning, Rose awakens with a heavy leg thrown over both of her own. She needs to piss in a bad way, but the sexy hunk of a man draped over her is still dead to the world. She lifts his leg - it weighs a ton - but somehow she is still able to get out from under it. She creeps to the bathroom and does her business, then washes her face with cool water to wake up, and emerges from the bathroom. Emmett hasn't moved a millimeter, still out cold. She needs to wake him up, as she will soon need to be getting to the club. While she really likes having him at her place, she needs some alone time to think about last night. _Damn! What a fucking night!_ She thinks, never expecting to experience all that she had.

The light beyond the curtains is beginning to get quite bright, and she figures that if she could wake him now, and maybe if they could make enough noise, Edward and Bella will wake up out in the living room. Rose tip toes over to the bed and eases onto it, trying not to stir Emmett - she wants to surprise him. He lays in a way that has him spread eagle, and neither of them bothered putting sleepwear on the night before. Rose crawls up the bed - between Emmett's legs - but is careful not to touch him...yet, anyway. She pulls the sheet down from his waist slowly, and still, he doesn't stir. Rose begins to kiss the upper inside of his thigh, eliciting a quiet, sleepy groan from him.

"muf...r..sucky?" Emmett mumbles out in his sleep. Rose has to bite down on the sheet to keep from giggling out loud.

Rose regains her composure, and leans in to kiss his inner thigh again, then licks it. By now, Emmett's dick is beginning to rise to the occasion - without him consciously knowing it. It doesn't take long for him to realize it, as Rose's next step is to lick up his hardening shaft. Emmett groans again, and his eyes sleepily flutter open.

"You are the most amazing fucking woman I have ever met in my life."

Rose looks up at the handsome man and grins evilly, then takes his cock into her mouth. She pumps her head up and down several times, and then takes her mouth off completely and blows across the head. Emmett groans once again, and Rose trails her tongue around the rim of his dick. She flicks her tongue over the top of the head and licks away the bead of pre-cum then covers him completely once again.

"Oh, Sweet Rosalie in Heaven," Emmett pants out.

Rose begins to move her mouth over his slick, large shaft quicker, taking him deep into her throat. Emmett's legs, on both sides of Rose's head, begin to tense and quiver a little bit; he is close.

"Rosie. Baby, I'm going to cum," Emmett warns.

Rose answers him by gently gripping his balls with her hand, then flattens her tongue along his shaft and pushes her head down as far as she can handle. She lightly brushes her finger over his _exit _hole, which does it for him. Rose feels the pulses of his ejaculate shooting to the back of her throat, and she quickly swallows down each of the spurts. Four in all..._the man's got some swimmers,_ Rose thinks.

Rose cleans him off with her tongue, then wipes at her mouth with the sheet a little bit, cleaning herself off. Emmett reaches down and grips Rose's upper arm, gently pulling her up to him.

"There is something about you, something I can't explain. I promise, I'm not trying to get all schmoopy on you, but I find you amazing, and breathtaking," Emmett confesses. He brushes his thumb over Rose's cheek bone, then pulls her face to his. He kisses her gently on the lips, nipping at the fuller bottom one with his teeth, then kisses her hard. Emmett tries to put all of his gratitude into the kiss, wanting to express that it isn't just her body he wants, but her mind and her opinion, and everything about her.

Rose is shocked by Emmett's admission, but says nothing, afraid to say anything. She is not sure of what she is feeling herself. She had felt amazement with Bella when she was able to give Rose her first orgasm ever. She thought that she would only ever have them with Bella, if she had more to give. She was only expecting a night of kinky fun with this foursome and had really wanted to feel Emmett's dick inside of her. She had long given up on the chance of having an orgasm with a man...then Emmett came along and turned her world upside down. But it wasn't just the sexual side of it either - which was odd - because for so long that is all it has been about. It took a lot for a man to catch Rose's attention, and to be honest, they usually weren't the Emmett type. Not that Rose went for types, quite opposite, but she also no longer cared to look.

All she knew was that she wanted Emmett, and not just for a random fuck buddy. She _wanted him._

Emmett and Rose finally, reluctantly, break the kiss, both panting heavily and needing air.

Emmett gives Rose a quick peck on the nose and disentangles himself from her, then gets up and heads into the restroom. When he returns, Rose has already begun to dress, getting ready for the day. He is sad that their time together is over. He wants more...so much more.

"So, ahhh. Shit. I don't know what to say from here-out," Emmett confides.

Rose has always been a no-nonsense kind of woman, she won't stop now. "I want to see you again. Last night was fucking amazing, I'm not afraid to say it. We may have done things backward, but I think a date is in order."

Emmett's mouth splits into an ear-to-ear grin. "I think that's a great idea."

Feeling better about the situation, and that this wasn't just some one night stand, Emmett follows Rose's action and begins to dress.

~0~

Edward and Bella are sitting on the couch when Emmett and Rose emerge from the bedroom. Edward's arm is thrown across Bella's shoulder with his hand snuggling her into his side. They are both quietly laughing, not noticing they have company.

Emmett clears his throat and both Edward and Bella look up. Bella goes to move, but Edward holds her to his side. Bella is reluctant to look at Rose, and maybe a bit scared too. When she finally does, she is surprised to see a shit-eating grin on Rose's face.

Rose says nothing of the scenario, she already knows Bella can be skittish, and really, there is no need - this has all turned out just as it should have. Rose wouldn't change a thing, just as none of the others would change anything.

"I have to head to the club in about twenty minutes, so you all need to scoot. Bella, you can have the day off, but I need you in tomorrow. Wear something sexy - I want you behind the bar for a little while," Rose says.

Bella and Edward rise from the couch and Bella is about to ask Rose if she is sure about doing that, but Edward speaks first.

"Bella bartending? Genius idea, Rose. You'll have women coming in just to watch her."

Bella blushes at his words and hides her face in his chest a little.

"Exactly," Rose says excitedly. She then turns to Emmett and asks, "Walk me to work?"

"Of course, and besides, my car is parked there." Emmett gives Rose a wink, then turns toward the door and opens it. The group shuffles out and Emmett pulls the door closed behind him; he is a bit sad to leave.

Down on the sidewalk in front of Rose's apartment, the four people are once again at a loss of what to say to each other. Bella, finally finding a voice amongst the group, speaks up.

"Jesus. It feels like somebody fucking died. So, okay. Yeah, this is weird. _But_...it's also really awesome. Em, I'm sorry if this is weird, but I know you like Rose, and I know that you know that I like Edward..." Bella looks at the others, then says "And Rose, you want Emmett, and Edward, well, I think you want me. Now, I don't want to lose my friends, or my new job. So can we stop with the awkward bullshit and just be fucking happy?"

There's a moment of silence before Emmett breaks out into a hearty chuckle. "You couldn't surprise me any-fucking-more, woman," Emmett says as he nuggies Bella's head.

"Ouch, fucker. That hurts," Bella scolds.

"Alright then, I need to get going, but I assume we are going to get together again soon. This is a good thing, I can feel it," Rose informs them.

The group quickly hugs one another, then splits up. Rose with Emmett and Bella with Edward.

~0~

Rose and Emmett walk in silence for a little while, neither of them minding it one bit. When they are about halfway there, Rose finally speaks up, addressing Emmett.

"So, I assume...and expect, to see you in my club a little more often, if at least to visit Bella?" Rose doesn't want to come off too pushy, and she isn't sure why she feels like a teenager all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'll be there quite often, but it won't be just to see Bella. It'll mostly be to see you," Emmett replies, quite sure of himself.

Rose feels her face heat up a little bit at his statement and isn't used to it; she doesn't often let her outside appearance resemble her inner emotions.

They walk the rest of the way to the club, mostly in silence, but as they draw nearer to it they begin to chit chat about random topics. When they are finally standing in front of the crimson door, Emmett suddenly feels tongue-tied. Rose pulls the keys to the club out of her pocket, unlocks the door, then turns back to Emmett.

"So, I need to get in there and see how things were left last night. I expect that I'll be seeing you around though, right?" Rose doesn't want to assume that he is interested in seeing her on a full-time, exclusive basis, although she wants it.

"You will certainly be seeing me. And...ah, Rose? I won't be visiting anyone else, if you know what I mean?" He is being straight-forward; no sense in beating around the bush.

Rose smiles at him and bites her lip, but not in a shy way - it's more like an _I want to kiss your face off_ way. She nods at him. "Good, and I won't be inviting anyone else either - if _you _know what _I_ mean."

Emmett returns the smile and moves in closer to her, his face just inches from her own. When she thinks he is going to kiss her, he doesn't, but moves his mouth to her ear. He whispers, "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you."

Rose feels a flush move over her skin and grabs Emmett's head, pulling his face to hers. She smashes her lips against his, kissing him deeply and savoring his taste. When they finally pull away from each other, Rose pecks him on the nose, then turns back to the door. Over her shoulder she calls out, "See you soon, Emmett," then disappears inside.

Emmett practically skips to his car - which is a sight in itself.

~0~

As Bella and Edward walk toward her apartment, they start out several feet apart, and both feeling a teensy bit awkward. It's mostly Bella that is feeling awkward, but that is only because she wants to once again, jump Edward's bones. She wants to walk closer to him - hell, she wants to be _on_ him as he walks. She can't understand why the hell she is so fucking horny, although, it doesn't really bother her for some reason.

She moves a little bit closer with the next step.

Edward is talking about what he does for a living and Bella knows she should be paying attention, because this is information she truly wants to know - cares about, but every time she looks at his face, she sees his delectable lips. She wants to bite them, suck them, lick them. She shakes her head, attempting to focus her attention on his words, not his fuck hot lips.

"Two-seventeen?" Edward asks.

Bella looks up at him confused and has to take two steps back toward him. She was so lost in her head - worshipping his body through her mind - that she hadn't realized he had stopped walking. "I'm sorry?"

Edward chuckles, then repeats, "Two-seventeen. Your apartment, right?" He asks as he motions at the building in front of them.

"Oh, jeez. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Sorry," Bella says sheepishly.

Edward smiles at her and Bella feels her panties practically shimmy themselves down to her ankles.

"Um, would you care to come in for a moment? Or not...you might have things to do. Ahh..." Why oh why did she ask that, she wants to slap herself, but not in front of him.

"Well, I have to get going, but I'll walk you to your door. What floor do you live on?"

Bella feels relief and maybe a bit ridiculous too. "The second floor," she says quietly.

Edward opens the door for her, and she walks in with him following. She begins climbing the staircase and feels his hand on the small of her back half way up; goose bumps break out over her skin.

She opens the stairwell door when she is to the top and they walk through, then just a few more steps to the door of her apartment.

"And here it is," she says as she fishes her keys out of her jeans pocket. She fidgets with the door a little and it unlocks.

She turns to look at Edward, but doesn't really know what she should say. Edward beats her to it.

"I would like to see you again, Bella. If that would be alright?" Edward feels a little nervous that she may say no. The previous night had gotten crazy.

"I'd love to see you again, Edward." Bella doesn't hesitate to answer. His interest in her suddenly gives her a surge of braveness, and she leans in to give him a gentle kiss goodbye.

Edward isn't looking for gentle; he attacks Bella's mouth like a lion attacks its next kill. His one hand snakes behind her back while the other goes to grip the back of her head. His mouth devours hers and he pushes his body closer to hers, gently rubbing against her. Bella moans and Edward kisses her harder, rubbing his growing erection against her stomach.

"Shit," Edward says and groans as he reluctantly pulls away. "We are going to continue that very, very soon. I promise."

Bella leans in and kisses him gently one more time, then opens the door. Before she closes it, she says, "See you soon, Edward."

Edward smiles and makes his way through the door to the stairwell and walks to the club - back to his car - with a throbbing dick. Bella watches him go, and as she is beginning to shut the door she hears a snicker. She peeks her head out and down the hallway. Sure enough, Esme has her head stuck out her door. Bella rolls her eyes at her.

"That man certainly knows how to pitch a tent. You should take him camping, Bella."

"Maybe I already have..." Bella taunts her neighbor, giving her a devilish smile as she retreats into her apartment.

* * *

Like I said up top, thank you so much for taking this short, but fun ride with me. I hope you enjoyed and please keep an eye out for me! *mwah*


	5. Chapter 5

The Change-Up

Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming. Yes, it was a FGB piece from LAST year, so I'm sorry for it taking so damn long to finish.

Much thanks to aylah50, kyla713 for the beta work, and LAlicat for holding my hand and encouraging me.

So here it is, the last chapter.

* * *

…One year later…

Bella stands in her plum purple boycut panties and a matching bra as she flings shirt after shirt out of her shared closet and into the bedroom.

"Where the fuck is that shirt? Damn it! EDWARD?" She shouts, her voice carrying through the apartment.

Edward stands at the kitchen sink, rinsing out his orange juice glass, then places it inside of the dishwasher. He is all ready to go…dressed to the nines, and just waiting for Bella to finish up so they can leave. He smirks as he hears her yell for him, and knows that she has already forgotten that she put her shirt in the dryer to release the wrinkles. Walking across the kitchen and toward the laundry room, Edward's black patent leather shoes squeak on the floor as he goes to retrieve Bella's shirt from the dryer. With it in hand, he makes his way to the bedroom and holds it out in front of his body, without saying a word.

Bella doesn't even notice Edward enter the room as she continues to fling errant particles of clothing out of the closet, muttering to herself. She straightens up and is just about to yell for Edward again, when she sees his form from the corner of her eye…holding up her shirt. She smiles and blushes. "I totally fucking forgot I put it in there."

Edward chuckles, then looks at his watch. "We have to go really, really soon, baby. It's called a surprise party for a reason."

Bella nods and quickly grabs the shirt from him, slipping it on over her slender shoulders and buttons it up. She is usually more of a pants kind of girl, but it is a very special occasion, so she opts for the black pencil skirt to accompany her silk lavender top. With her hair and makeup already done, her clothes on, she only has one last thing to do, and that's to choose her shoes. Her eyes rest on her flats in want, but instead, she reaches for the black spike stilettos…because Rose will be proud of her for it.

Edward watches her as she slips the heels onto her feet and raises an eyebrow up at her, knowing she detests stilettos and avoids them at all costs. Bella shrugs at him, explaining, "Rose got them for me. She'll be excited to see me wearing them."

Chuckling at her explanation, Edward follows her out of the bedroom and wanders through the apartment, making sure all of the lights have been turned off. Bella shrugs on her jacket, with Edward helping it up the rest of the way over her shoulders, then winds her dainty scarf around her neck.

"You look sexy as hell, baby," he whispers in her ear, then gently nibbles the shell of it.

Bella's body immediately breaks out in both warmth and chills, with goosebumps pricking up on her skin. She squeals and runs out the door, leaving Edward to lock up the apartment.

On the ride over to Rose and Emmett's place, Edward and Bella are both quiet, contemplating the party they will be attending later in the evening. From what Edward has told her, Bella understands that Emmett plans to surprise Rose with an engagement party. Bella is to keep Rose occupied until the party is supposed to start so that Emmett and Edward can get last minute plans figured out and guests into the restaurant they rented, and hidden away.

Bella is broken from her thoughts, hearing Edward's voice. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, hon? I was stuck in my head there."

Edward smiles at her as he drives and repeats himself, "I said that I told Rose you two should do something fun, for yourselves, and made something up about Emmett wanting to go watch a game somewhere until _supper time_."

Bella smiles and nods at Edward; a few short minutes later, they are both hopping out of the car and heading up to the newer, seventh floor apartment. It was a definite upgrade from Rose's old apartment, but when she and Emmett had decided to move in together, she got one look at all of his stuff and decided the space she had wouldn't be enough. They weren't ready to buy a place yet, so they looked at slightly nicer apartments and when they were showed the three bedroom on the seventh floor and overlooking the river, they couldn't turn it down. That was the last time Bella was able to actually do anything with her two friends, when she helped move them in.

Inside the elevator, Edward bends down to kiss along Bella's jaw. She wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His lips move to hers, kissing her with heat and passion; she will never grow tired of it, of him. He is the one for her. Just as she starts to think maybe they should go back home so she can ravage his body, the elevator door dings and they quickly disentangle themselves from each other. Bella smoothes her hair, which, is slightly disheveled from Edward's hands tousling it, then walks over to Rose and Emmett's door and knocks.

On the other side of the door, Rose continues to get ready in the bathroom, but hears the knock at the door. A strand of her long, blonde hair is trapped, wrapped up in a curling iron and she is unable to go open the door.

"EMM! Get the door, please!" she hollers, aiming her voice towards the living room where a football game blares from the surround sound speakers.

It's a good time for Emmett to get up, because if he watches the game for much longer, he may end up throwing something through the television, and he doesn't want to deal with the wrath he would have to endure from Rose for that kind of stunt. He quickly makes his way over to the door and swings it open. Before anyone can say even a 'hello', Emmett pulls Bella to him and picks her up, hugging her. Bella's feet dangle in the air, two feet above the ceramic flooring as Emmett crushes her to him, swinging them a little.

"Shrimpy Girl! I've missed you so fucking much! How are you, Bellaroo?" Emmett booms. Still holding her with one arm around her small waist, he extends his other hand to grip Edward's in a handshake. "Hey bro, how's it going? It's really good to see you!"

"Put me down, you bear," Bella scolds and Emmett chuckles, lowering her back down to the floor. "It's good to see you too, Em. How've you been? It's been too long since we've actually seen each other."

Rose quickly finishes getting ready and the foursome sit down for a drink and talk about the game, the club, and other random topics. Before long, Emmett announces that he and Edward have beers to drink, and want to get a move on.

Emmett and Rose stand in the kitchen, kissing and whispering silliness into one another's ears. Emmett reminds Rose of their supper arrangements and tells her not to be late, but if she needs him beforehand, to call. Rose assures him she will be there on time and gives him one last kiss before he goes. She presses against his body, forcing him against the kitchen counter; she devours his mouth and grips his face in her hands. Emmett quickly grows hard, and kisses her back with equal passion and desire.

In the living room, Edward nibbles at Bella's neck and reminds her to have fun, whispers that he loves her and he will be doing dirty, sexy things to her later on. He gives her one last, long kiss. He licks at her lips, nips them, then kisses her hard. They hear throats clear behind them and smile against each other's mouths, then break apart. Edward leans in to Bella's ear and whispers one more thing, "Remember, keep it a secret…and have _fun._"

Bella shivers a little at his last word, his tone of voice almost suggestive. As the men walk out the door, Bella looks over at Rose, who wears a smirk on her face. Bella bites her lip, holding back a smile and walks over to Rose, enveloping her in a tight hug. She has missed her friend.

Over the course of the year, business at the club had been so great, that Rose decided to open another location across town. Bella and Rose went from seeing each other every day, to perhaps once every three weeks, and for only minutes at a time. Rose had been so confident in Bella, she had left her in charge of the main club, with Ang filling in as manager when Bella needed time off. Bella had never expected to like working in the club so much, and working there had brought out a certain strength in her. Where once she was afraid to make a simple rum and coke, she could now make the most elaborate of drinks and was very comfortable with the mostly female clientele.

"Let's get something to drink," Rose says as she extracts herself from Bella's embrace. The smell of her skin and the feel of Bella in her arms - is lovely, but she wants to prolong her plans for the evening. And oh, what plans they are.

Bella follows Rose into the kitchen, watching her ass sway in the tight red dress that looks like it was made special for Rose. She can't help it, she will always have this attraction to Rose, and while Rose is going to be proposed to very shortly, she can't help but want at least another kiss from her.

Rose mixes several liquors and fruit juices together into the shaker while Bella sits at the island behind her. As Rose shakes the drink, mixing it, Bella continues to watch her ass, not even noticing when Rose turns around, seeing her ogling her ass. Rose chuckles and Bella quickly glances up to her face.

"Things never change, do they? Rose asks, then continues, "not that I want them to."

Bella bites her lip again and nods, not sure what to say. While she may have gotten rid of some of her shyness in the club over the year, she was never able to rid the nervousness the Rose brings out in her.

Rose sets the mixed drink down in front of Bella, and Bella asks, "What did you make?" She takes a sip.

"Screaming orgasm with a twist," Rose replies, then flashes a radiant smile at Bella. Bella almost spits the drink out, but somehow manages to choke it down. Her eyes water as the liquor goes up into her nasal passage just a bit. She sputters and Rose comes and pats her on the back. The women laugh together once Bella can speak, and for the next hour, they talk and laugh, offering each other small touches and beautiful smiles.

Bella is beginning to feel a little tipsy, and she decides she better cut herself off before she gets too drunk and blurts out the surprise to Rose.

"What surprise?" Rose asks.

Bella slaps her forehead, realizing she said that out loud. "Oh, ahhh, nothing really. A surprise party for Edward's sister is all." Bella struggles to make something up and Rose looks at her suspiciously.

"Whatever, Bella, you never could lie. It's probably Emmett asking me to marry him or something. He would do something like that."

Bella pales; the surprise is ruined. She feels like she could cry, and Rose notices that she has gone sheet-white. Rose quickly goes to sit closer to her and rubs her back. "Bella honey, don't freak out. Emmett kind of already asked me...a while ago. I found a piece of paper he had written on for the surprise party, but he doesn't know that I know about the surprise party. You didn't out him or the surprise, I promise."

Bella quickly snaps her head up and looks at Rose, searching her eyes. "He already asked you to marry him?" Bella is both elated, and if she's honest, slightly saddened.

"Yep. He asked me last week. It was really cute - he was so nervous. And of course, I said yes, so don't even ask me that. I love that man so much and I love you for introducing us!" Rose gets a far off look in her eyes and Bella grabs her hand, squeezing it. She is so happy for her friend.

"So you knew about the surprise, but didn't say anything?" Bella asks as she relaxes back into the couch. Rose sits back next to her, their shoulders touch.

"Yeah, but he seemed excited about _something _the last week or so, and I didn't want to ruin his surprise for me, so I pretended not to know. I'm not trying to be devious, but I don't want to rain on his parade, ya know?"

Bella nods. "Yeah, I know. It's good that you didn't say anything."

Rose looks at the clock sitting on the television console, noticing they still have an hour before they need to leave. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? We have some time to kill and I think I still have a good movie in the DVD player. _The Fifth Element._"

"Sure. I love that movie. Milla Jovavich is hot," Bella replies. She gets up from the couch, goes to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, and returns to the living room. She plops back down on the couch next Rose and again, their shoulders graze. She hands the second bottle of water to Rose as the movie is just starting.

In an instant, the room is filled with moans and Bella quickly looks up at the TV., quickly to Rose, and back to the TV. The scene being played out is of two women, kissing and touching; Bella can't take her eyes from the screen. She lets out a giggle and finally glances at Rose, who is already staring at her.

"I think Emmett must have watched something after I went to bed last night," Rose admits and chuckles.

Bella can see the desire in Rose's eyes. She looks back to the screen and watches the two women for a beat longer, then turns back to Rose.

Rose has now turned her body and sits facing Bella. One leg rests hanging over the edge of the couch as the other is tucked up under her. Her arm is propped along the back of the couch and she reaches out, grabbing a lock of Bella's hair and begins to twist in her fingers. "Well, how about that..." she ponders aloud.

"Yeah, how about that?" Bella responds, more whisper than question.

Rose drops the lock of hair and moves her long finger to Bella's face, tracing her soft mouth. She runs them over each plump lip, then up to Bella's eyes, tracing the line where the lashes meet skin. She moves her hand out to Bella's ear and traces the curve of it, then trailing her finger down along Bella's neck.

Bella's heart begins to pick up. She is excited, yet nervous. She would love to be with Rose one more time, knowing that she will be getting married and that she wouldn't dare intrude into that kind of commitment, but she also worries about Edward. She doesn't want to do anything that would hurt him. Would he be upset about this? He knows of Rose and Bella's past, has taken part in it, and he _did_ say to have _fun._

Rose suddenly gets up from the couch and starts to walk to the bedroom. She doesn't want to wait any longer. She _needs_Bella at least one more time before life changes drastically. She hopes that Bella will follow her to the bedroom so she can kiss her, taste her, play with her. Just before she is out of sight in the long hall, she looks over her shoulder to see Bella watching her, and smiles. Bella is quickly up off of the sofa.

Bella finds Rose in her bedroom, staring into her large closet. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Looking for shoes to match this dress," Rose replies and walks the rest of the way into the closet.

"Why bother?" Bella questions, knowing that she only wants Rose undressed before her, blonde hair like a golden halo around her head and fanned out on a pillow. On a bed. Yeah, she wants to get there.

Rose quickly turns around, flashing a devious grin at Bella and makes her way back into the bedroom. Bella stands in the middle of the room, biting her lip once again as she awaits Rose's reaction. Rose stalks Bella, taking slow, calculated steps toward her and Bella slowly creeps backward, feeling hunted, yet like the hunter at the same time. She takes another step and her back hits the wall. Rose smiles deviously and with her next step, is directly in front of Bella; she raises both arms and places one palm on the wall beside Bella's face.

With one of her hands, Rose pushes Bella harder up against the wall, holding her in place with a palm against her chest, long manicured fingernails resting against rigid collar bones. A blush begins to rise over Bella's skin, visible above the neckline of her blouse, rising up her neck and crawling to her cheeks. Her breath picks up as Rose begins to slowly drag her fingernail across one collarbone and over to the other; Bella's feels her body prickle with gooseflesh. Rose taunts her with dips and caresses into the pools created by the bones of her shoulder and clavicles; she leans in and quickly licks at the delicate flesh there.

Bella gasps; her body quivers with need as it begins to remember all of the things that Rose did in the past. The way she can make her feel. Bella reaches for the hand that pins her to the wall and quickly pulls it from her chest, making Rose slam into her, caught off guard. Their breasts are pressed together and Bella takes Rose's long finger and slowly, raises it to her lips. She teases Rose as she licks at it, then nips at the tip before sliding it into her hot mouth.

Rose lets out a shaky sigh and watches Bella's mouth sucking on her finger. She feels her panties dampen ever so slightly.

Bella laps at her finger a few more times before Rose pulls her hand away. Rose begins to slowly unbutton Bella's shirt, torturously slow, keeping their eyes on each other the entire time. She takes her time, watching Bella as she moves from one button to the next, and when the shirt is completely unbuttoned, Rose slides one side from Bella's slender shoulder; she leans in and begins to kiss a trail down her arm, as the sleeve falls off. She kisses her way across Bella's chest, staying above her breasts, and moves to the other shoulder. She nips at it, licks it and trails kisses around her shoulder before she moves her mouth back to Bella's neck.

Bella's breaths are coming out in heavy, wet pants and she feels the band in her abdomen tighten in want.

Rose admires the plum colored lace bra that Bella is wearing, a beautiful contrast to her milky, pale skin. She bends down ever so slightly, licking and nipping at Bella's skin as she moves down, and nibbles at her nipple through the lace covering. Bella moans in need and anticipation. Her chest breaks out in a light perspiration from the warmth her body feels from Rose's mouth on her breast. Bella's body quivers and she pushes off of the wall, needing to be closer to Rose.

"God, Rose, you make me so fucking wet. Please…_please _touch me," Bella pleads.

Rose pushes her body closer to Bella, moving the woman back up flush against the wall. Rose takes a step away and looks down at Bella's pencil skirt; she looks sexy and Rose is excited to actually see her in something other then pants. The skirt accentuates her long legs and pert ass; Bella looks delicious in it, edible, but Rose wants it off.

"Turn around," Rose commands.

Bella turns around and Rose pushes her up against the wall once again. She takes each one of Bella's hands and places them up on the wall, high above her head and palms against the slightly bumpy textured wall. With one hand, Rose keeps Bella's hands in place, over her head, and with the other, she reaches down and lowering the zipper of the skirt. It falls to the floor, a heap at Bella's ankles.

"Step out, sexy."

Bella steps out of the mass of fabric on the floor at her feet, still pressed up against the wall. Rose grips Bella by the shoulder and turns her back around and pins her to the painted blue wall. Moving away once again, Rose takes in the sight before her. Bella, still wearing her high heels and her matching plum lace undergarments, looks like a desert oasis, and Rose is thirsty - very, very thirsty. Her legs go on forever and Rose follows them up and up to Bella's core, to the lace boy shorts that cling to her hips tightly, accentuating her feminity. Rose's eyes move up to the purple lace covered peaks of Bella's breasts and up to her slim shoulders.

Rose moves to within a foot of her and reaches her arm out, gently pulling the strap of the bra off of Bella's shoulder. Bella says nothing, only watches Rose as she is slowly undressed.

The straps come off her shoulders one by one. A wrist slips through the hole and then the other. Bella is gently pulled away from the wall and she feels Rose's urgent, yet tender fingers, work the clasp of her bra undone. Rose slowly moves from her chest and Bella feels the need to cover herself, but doesn't.

With long fingers splayed across Bella's back, Rose lowers her mouth to Bella's neck, licking a trail down between Bella's breasts. "So beautiful," she whispers. Bella whimpers at her touch, at the sensations – a warm tingling that starts in her abdomen and zings out to all of her limbs, building a fire all throughout her body.

For Bella, it's no longer enough. The feelings, the need, the tingle, they surge through her and she needs to feel Rose's warm skin against hers. Bella reaches down and gently pulls Rose's mouth up to hers. She can wait no longer as the need to kiss Rose is becoming all-consuming, intense. Their lips crash together and Rose moans against Bella's.

Bella takes command of the situation, grabbing Rose's hand and pulls her over to the bed. Bella walks backward, and when she feels the cool, slippery material of the satin sheets at the back of her thighs, she lowers herself down. She opens her legs and pulls Rose between them, but pushes on her hip, turning Rose to the side. The red dress fits Rose's curves in all the right ways, but it must come off.

Bella raises her hand up to the side zipper and slowly begins pulling it down. The lower and lower it gets, the more of Rose's skin she sees. Creamy and flawless. Once the zipper is down, Bella leans in and trails her tongue up Rose's side where it had just been. She moves slowly and she feels the goosebumps erupt over Rose's skin as she licks upward. When she gets to Rose's ribcage, she stops and nibbles at the sensitive flesh there, then blows air across the skin.

"Bella," Rose whimpers, needing so much more.

Bella pulls the thin straps of the dress down over Rose's arms and without anything to hold it up, it falls to the floor, looking like a pool of bloody silk. Rose steps out, standing before Bella in her black lace, strapless bra and thong. She smiles at Bella, a devious, cunning smile, then pushes her back on the bed.

As Bella stares up at Rose standing over her, she has a moment of clarity. She can't do this to Edward. He will be devastated, won't he? Will this break his heart, and his trust in her forever? Bella opens her mouth to tell Rose to stop and Rose can see the look in her eyes. She is frantic with worry, yet desperate. Rose holds up a finger, asking for a moment and walks over to her small rhinestone-studded black purse. She opens it up, retrieves her cell from it, and walks back over to the bed.

Bella watches Rose, searching her phone for something and wondering what she is doing, and how it is relevant to the current "mood." Rose smiles triumphantly down at Bella and thrusts the phone in her face. It's a text, from Edward to Rose from just after Edward and Emmett left:

_I know this is your last chance together. I'm giving it to Bella. Tell her to have a good time and to stop freaking out, and that I love her. Be good to her, Ro, that's my woman. ~E _

Bella feels a large smile take over her face. _He planned this. That little shit. _Bella gently tosses the phone to the floor then grabs Rose by the hips and pulls her down on top of her, relishing in the feel of smooth skin touching hers and the halo of golden hair surrounding them.

Leaving one hand to rest on Rose's curvaceous hip, Bella lifts the other one up to her face and traces the outline of her lips, the ridge of her nose, the line of her brow. She cups Rose's jaw and pulls her face closer. They kiss tenderly, tongues mingling, caressing and teasing the other. Bella traces her fingers from Rose's hip to the round curve of her ass and squeezes it. Rose groans into Bella's mouth and kisses harder.

The women break away from each other, panting and breathing heavily. Rose starts kissing down Bella's neck, licking into the pool of her clavicle, lapping at it, then moves further south to the mountainous terrain of Bella's breasts. She doesn't waste any time, going for her nipple and sucking it into her mouth. She licks circles around it, nibbling gently, then moves her mouth away to blow cold air across it and against Bella's skin. The body beneath her bucks and Bella whimpers.

Rose moves to the other breast and teases it with her fingers, lightly pinching, then nipping at it with her teeth. Bella's body shudders under her once again, and then Rose is taken completely by surprise as Bella rolls them over, now sitting atop her and smiling down.

"Mmmmm, much better," Bella says and smiles wickedly at Rose.

Bella grabs Rose's hands and puts them above her head, pinning them to the bed. She leans in close and runs her nose along Rose's jaw, then slips her tongue out, tasting her. Rose parts her lips and Bella slides just the tip of her tongue into Rose's mouth. She lets go of her hands and slides one of hers into the long, sunshine hair, gripping it, as she begins to kiss Rose harder. Rose whimpers beneath her, needing more, yet not wanting to give up just this sweet kissing.

Rose can't get enough of Bella's scent, tropical and sweet with a hint of musk; she breathes her in deeply, vowing never to forget her perfect smell. Rose mingles her tongue with Bella's, making little discoveries in her mouth. They moan in unison, one craving the other.

Bella removes her mouth from Rose's abruptly and tugs her hair to the side, pulling her head with it. She does it gently enough that it doesn't hurt Rose, but hard enough to show her demand. She runs her lips up and down Rose's neck, flicking her tongue against the silky skin, then grazes it with her teeth, biting gently. Rose moans and her body shudders from the sensations. Bella releases her hair and with one hand, runs the palm of it down to Rose's hips, slightly pushing against them, and grinding their panty-clad cores together. Bella is desperate to see Rose fall apart at her doing. She craves every part of her.

Bella maneuvers herself off Rose, moving down the bed and hooks a finger into it the waist of the scant black lace that still remains on her. Slowly, she begins to lower them and Rose wiggles her hips to help them down. When they are down to her knees, she shimmies them the rest of the way down to her ankles, kicking them who knows where in the room. Rose does the same for Bella until they are both completely naked, bare to each other; they drink in each other's bodies, and for a moment, they share a look, but not for long.

Mouths crash together again, as do their bodies. Bare breasts upon bare breasts, cores grinding together in need of friction.

Bella breaks her mouth away. "More, I need more of you, Rose," she begs.

Rose flips them over once again, letting her mouth move freely over Bella's body. She sucks on her tight little nipples, relishes the little sounds of want that Bella makes. Bella squirms under her as her mouth moves lower, near Bella's hips, then higher again. Rose, of course, does it on purpose. She wants Bella on the brink, wants to hold her there until they are both so close to shattering.

Rose trails her long finger up the inside of Bella's leg, bringing it to her center, and traces the outside of her pussy. Bella sucks in a breath, hissing and squirming and shoves her hand into Rose's hair.

Rose rubs at Bella's clit, then gently pushes two fingers inside of her. Bella moans loudly as her hips come up off of the bed. They move in silence for a few moments, but already, Bella is getting close to the edge.

"Rose...I..." Bella says, breathily.

Rose pulls her fingers out, licking at them as her eyes connect with Bella's.

"You still taste so fucking good, Bella."

Bella pulls Rose's mouth down to hers again and their two bodies begin to grind against each other.

Bella keeps her hand in Rose's hair, but with the other, she finds Rose's wet pussy and begins to circle around her entrance. She wants Rose to go first. This is about them, but to Bella, it's really about Rose.

"Let's switch," Bella whispers.

So they trade places and instead of Bella moving her mouth to Rose's again, she instead begins to kiss down her torso, taking nibbles and licks around Rose's hips. She blows across Rose's center.

"Oh fuck, oh fucking hell, Bella. Please. Fucking please fuck me," Rose begs.

Bella moves down the bed, centering herself between Rose's parted legs. She wastes no time as she puts her mouth to Rose's clit and begins to lick, then suck. Rose's hips buck off of the bed and Bella wraps one arm under her leg, wrapping it around to hold her in place. She licks and sucks and then adds her fingers. She pushes them in and out of Rose as she continues to taste her.

Rose's hands tear at the sheets on the bed as incoherent whimpers and words slip out of her mouth. They might be actual words, but they most likely aren't. Her head is simply caught up in the pleasure—the pleasure that Bella gives her.

Bella continues to deliver pleasure and Rose is so close. She grabs onto Bella's arm that is wrapped around her leg and she cannot hold it in anymore. Her body begins to tighten all over as waves of desire and lust, pure white light pleasure flow out of her. She moans loudly and Bella licks harder, pushes her fingers into her faster, and Rose slips over the edge.

Her body sags to the bed, limp and used and feeling so fucking good. Bella's tongue strokes her a few more times, and then she begins to kiss back up to Rose's mouth.

They kiss in a relaxed manner, but Rose wants to return the favor to Bella. She begins to move down her body, but Bella stops her.

"Actually, Rose. I want it to be _you_ against _me _that makes me cum." Bella arches her eyebrow as she says it, question as to whether Rose understand what she wants.

"That's fucking hot, Bella. I want that, too. I want to feel your pussy against mine."

Rose isn't concerned with getting off again. It's Bella's turn, but with how Bella wants to accomplish it, there is no doubt in her mind that she _will_come again. This is as close as they can come to being inside of each other, and this is what Rose wants most. She needs this closeness just once, before she gives her away completely.

Rose moves to Bella's breasts and begins to tease them. This is something that really gives Bella pleasure and starts to work her up. Besides, Rose just really fucking loves Bella's tits.

She moves around to her neck and down to Bella's hips, but she comes back up, teasing her. She knows Bella is getting close because she begins to circle her hips a little. Bella begins to finger herself and Rose watches for a few moments, loving the sight, but pulls her hand away.

"Don't want you to get too carried away, baby."

Bella lets out a low laugh, but it is tight with urgency and need. She's ready, and they both know it. Rose is ready, too, so she moves to the other end of the bed and the two women scissor. They inch closer together on the bed and Bella lets out a giggle, she can't help it. Then Rose begins to giggle and neither of them can stop.

"Stop making me laugh, Bella, or you'll never get off," Rose warns.

Bella laughs harder and Rose realizes she has to refocus Bella's attention. She grazes Bella's pussy with her finger and Bella moans. It works.

The women pull and push at each other with fervor, gripping hands. Panting, moaning, it feels good, but not quite enough. Bella quickly extracts herself and climbs up the bed, laying on her side, beside Rose. Her hand lowers to Rose's core and she begins to trace her folds, then rubbing in that _right_spot. Rose attacks Bella's mouth and moves her hand to Bella. The two women kiss each other hard, and let their fingers express their need for each other.

Bella begins to fall over the edge and with her mouth still on Rose's, she begins to moan, pant. Rose pushes faster, and Bella returns this new frequency. Bella tips her head back and lets out a loud moan, coming hard over Rose's fingers. She continues to work Rose over, and leans back in to kiss her again. Rose squirms, her body going rigid and she lets out a heated sigh.

"Oh God," Rose whispers and the women collapse, arms flung everywhere, legs flopped to the sides in exhaustion.

"That was...that, that was..."

"Amazing," Bella finishes.

The two women break into a fit of giggles, and Bella rolls back to her side. She kisses Rose on the shoulder.

"We can't ever grow apart, Rose. I'll always need you in my life. Obviously, it can't be like this. But I will always want you in my life, no matter what."

Rose looks over at Bella and smiles. "No matter what, B."

TCU

The night is young, and there is a surprise party to be carried out, so the two women quickly dress, Bella reminding Rose that they are going to be late for _supper_.

"Whatever. Do you think the game is even over yet?" Rose questions.

"It should be. I'll text Edward to see if they are ready to eat."

Bella goes through the motions of pretending to text Edward, and minutes later, announces, "Yep. They are starved."

Rose rolls here eyes. "Imagine that," Rose mutters, eliciting giggles from the both of them.

Rose drives to the restaurant with Bella giving her directions, and fifteen minutes later, they arrive. Bella tries to hurry, to be the first in the door so she can hold it open for Rose, the guest of honor, but she is too slow. Rose beats her inside, and when she gets in there...

"Holy SHIT!"

Edward stands near the bar, under a sign that says "Marry me, Bella?"

And it was all a ruse. The party was never for Rose at all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and if you came back to read this chapter after such a long wait, thank you, thank you, thank you. Review, if you feel so inclined, but mostly, just thank you for reading.


End file.
